Princesa Escarlata
by Ljuan Funny Wara
Summary: Dos ladronas, un policía, Romance, aventura, dinero, gemas, Ángeles, Demonios...a quienes dicen que los seres inmortales son felices...pero eso es solo una teoría...y describirlo sera mi filosofía...(lenguaje agresivo, no apto para menores de 16)
1. Chapter 1

Princesa Escarlata

Capitulo 1

…

…

...

Londres 20 de marzo de 2011 11:19pm

Se oían las sirenas de policía rellenar el vacío del silencio de la noche…

Policía: el sospechoso fue visto en la 7 avenida…necesito apoyo….pronto…

Aquel policía llego en unos momentos a aquel lugar y empuñado su arma salió para detener a….no se veía bien pero este personaje era algo extraño…pero se podían definir un par de alas negras que portaba un personaje de piel blanca como la nieve…apenas este vio que habían llegado más personas alzo el vuelo y se marchó…

Policía: aquí unidad 3 el sospechoso escapo…

Jefe de policía: unidad 3 regrese al lugar de los hechos…

Policía: sí señor, vamos para allá…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad en la cima de un edificio un chico de cabellos azules veía como la noche cubría la ciudad…algo no muy usual llamo su atención…vio como una persona de piel pálida volaba libre por la noche….con una pequeña sonrisa manifestó su estado…

Xx: jaja ya dejan entrar a cualquiera…

El chico de cabellos azules se levantó de su lugar aun con esa expresión en su rostro…mientras tanto en una habitación del 10 piso una chica de cabellos rojizos se quejaba…

Erza: maldita sociedad, todo esto es un fastidio….nada me sale bien…tengo muchas estupideces en la cabeza…tengo que organizarme y relajarme…esta maldita ira…va a terminar por destruirme….

Xx: haz de tener muchos problemas para hacer todo eso que hiciste…

El chico de cabellos azules estaba sentado en la ventana burlándose de la chica de cabellos rojos…la chica sin sorprenderse le respondió…

Erza: quien eres y que quieres…?

Xx: soy jellal

Erza: bueno "jellal" lárgate…

Jellal: que ruda así eres con todos…

Erza: eso no me interesa…ya lárgate…

Jellal: no puedo irme…ya que me persiguen por lo que haz hecho…a mí me sorprende lo que haces por conseguir un poco de calma…

La chica dándole la espalda apretaba sus puños…

Jellal: ya es la tercera vez que haces lo que haces…

La pelirroja hablaba bajo entre sus dientes…

Erza: acaso me estabas espiando…?

Jellal: no necesito espiar a nadie…eres bastante evidente…y pasas todos los días por frente de mi techo…

La chica de cabellos rojos se enfadó y sus ojos tizándose de color rojos florecieron sus alas oscuras de su espalda y volteando a ver a su rival se elevó un poco y mostrando sus alas alrededor de ella le respondió a su rival…

Erza: ya lárgate…

El muchacho la miro muy retador, sus ojos se encontraron y el muchacho seguía firme…

Jellal: a mí no me asustan tus sombras, solo eres una chica jugando a ser demonio…si me vas a hacer algo…hazlo ahora…

La chica solo resguardo sus alas y sus pies tocaron el suelo mientras ocultaba sus ojos en sus cabellos rojizos…

Erza: así que crees que puedes pasar sobre solo porque eres del otro lado…?

Jellal: pues imagina eso si te hace sentir mejor…

Erza. Ja los idiotas como tu deberías ser destruidos….

Jellal: por quien…por gente como tu…? Mira no eres más que una niñita…esos ataques de ira que te dan es por no saber controlarte…y piensas que destruir una patrulla a las 11pm es bueno para desahogarte

Erza: no le doy importancia a arcángeles estúpidos como tu…

Jellal: bueno pero si veo que vuelves a poner una de tus horribles garras sobre un mortal…te voy a llevar al hoyo donde te crearon…

El muchacho se acercó a la chica demonio y le susurro retador a su oído…

Jellal: entendiste bien, luzbel…? (luzbel: sinónimo de demonio)

La chica apretó sus puños y enfadada lo miro a los ojos…

Jellal: me encanta que captes la idea…

El chico saco sus alas blancas y se fue volando por la ventana…la chica solo se quedó allí muy molesta por lo ocurrido…

Erza: genial lo que me faltaba…tengo muchos problemas por vivir en este estúpido mundo con estos estúpidos mortales…y ahora tengo encima un maldito arcángel…

La chica se acercó a la ventana y la cerco con ira…estaba muy molesta…al otro lado de la habitación otra chica con el mismo color de cabello se reía de lo que le habían dicho a la que parecía su hermana…

Erza K: luzbel….mmm echo de menos los antiguos nombres…jeje ya te lo había advertido ahora no nos dejara en paz y lo que íbamos a hacer se nos fue a la mierda…bien echo hermanita…

Erza: cállate…lo de mañana sigue en pie…

Erza K: no escuchaste a tu nuevo admirador…no podemos hacerle daño a ningún mortal…y todo gracias a ti…

Erza: no vamos a atacar a nadie solo tomaremos lo que necesitamos y nos iremos…

Erza K: si claro…como si fuera sencillo…esto se complico…te dije que había un arcángel en esta ciudad…

Erza: pues cuando terminemos este trabajo no iremos de esta cochina ciudad…y problema resuelto…asi dejare de lado todas las estupideces que tengo en mi cabeza…

Erza K: tu siempre te complicas cada vez que llegamos a cualquier ciudad…solo tienes que tener claro que no somos como esos idiotas mortales…así que no entiendo porque te complicas tanto la vida…

Erza. Porque los estúpidos mortales complican todo…por eso me complico tanto…

Erza K: bueno complícate lo que quieras…yo me ire a dormir…pero recuerda…que si el trabajo sigue en pie será mañana…porque ya se agotaron los ingresos…jeje

Erza: no te preocupes….todo saldrá bien hermana…

Erza K: eso espero…

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol brillaba sobre una ciudad que hasta ahora se estaba moviendo…en un techo de un edificio que quedaba en frente de un banco multinacional estaban las dos chicas de cabellos rojizos esperando su momento para dar su golpe…

Erza: agg ese camión de entrega nada que llega…

Erza K: porque te preocupas tanto por esos idiotas…después de todo somos inmortales…

Erza: si, pero eso no significa que no nos duela el disparo de una escopeta de calibre 5

Erza K: mm jajaj ahora lo recuerdo te dispararon la última vez…

La chica fijo su mirada en el banco sin prestarle atención a su hermana…

Erza: ey ven rápido mira ya llego el camión…

Erza K: ok cual es el plan….?

Erza: pues, esperar a que se vaya…

La chica miro a su hermana menor y suspiro…

Erza K: casi 250 y no maduras…?

Erza: ya, está bien…déjame en paz tu pareces una anciana con esos 300 años…

Erza K: pero a esta "anciana" no le asustan las palabras de un arcángel…y más cuando le gusta ese arcángel…

La pelirroja menor se sonrojo y le reviro a su hermana mayor….

Erza: no dije que me gusta…solo dije que era atractivo…

Erza K: si claro lo que digas, ya concéntrate…el camión se ah ido…

Erza: ah, bien estas lista…?

Erza K: siempre estoy lista…

…

…

…

Continuara…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

…

…

…

Las dos chicas en aquella azotea se preparaban para realizar su cometido…

Erza: ya sabes entramos abrimos esa bóveda y nos largamos…entendido…? Y que no se te ocurra tocar a algún mortal…

Erza k: ah sí claro, le hare caso a las palabras del enamorado de mi hermana…jajaja

Erza: deja las bromas llego la hora de trabajar…

Ambas chicas se pusieron en su posición, sus alas se extendieron…y con un rápido movimiento irrumpieron en el banco…ya en la bóveda la abrieron y con dos bolsas grandes sacaron hasta el último centavo…todo en menos de 90 segundos…estaban de vuelta en aquella azotea…

Erza k: porque tardaste tanto…?

Erza: me distraje un poco pero ya sacamos el dinero o no…?

Jellal: muy bien…

Las dos pellirrojas se vieron sorprendidas ante la aparición de aquel arcángel…

Erza: a que vienes…no rompí ninguna regla…

Aquel muchacho exhibiendo sus alas se acerco a la pelirroja mayor…

Jellal: ustedes bien saben que esto no es correcto…o no…knigthwalker

Erza K: a mí no me asustan tus palabras no eres más que un pobre diablo…

Jellal: creo que la podre diabla eres tu o no…jej

Erza k: y muy orgullosa…aun así que harás encerrarme…?

Jellal: no tengo muchas ganas de luchar hoy…les daré dos opciones…o se quedan ustedes o el dinero se queda…elijan o sino…me llevo todo…bien sabes knigthwalker que ahora tengo el poder…

Erza k: bien, bueno quédate con el dinero…

El chico de cabellos azules vio ese par de bolsas…

Jellal: bien ahora lárguense…no ah de ser que cambie de opinión…

Erza: pero hermana…

Erza k: está bien…necesitamos nuestra libertad para después…

La pelirroja menos asintió…ambas hermanas sacaron sus alas y se elevaron del suelo…mientras el chico se dirigía a las bolsas…le dijo unas palabras a la pelirroja menor…

Jellal: tranquila Luzbel a mí y a ti nos atravesara la misma lanza del destino…

A la pelirroja menor le corrió un escalofrió por su cuerpo…

Erza k: ojala te atraviese a ti primero para disfrutarlo…

Jellal: pero cuando termine de atravesarme a mi lloraras por la siguiente…

Erza k: si como digas…te veré en el infierno jellal….

Las dos hermanas alzaron vuelo y se fueron a gran velocidad por el horizonte….el chico se acerco a la bolsa y la desato…y en su interior en vez de dinero habían cuatro personas inconscientes…el peli azul sonrió y miro hacia el horizonte…

Jellal: mmm…jejej esto será de ayuda…ahora me deben una par de astutas…

En un lugar de la playa de Londres…las hermanas se preparaban…

Erza K: bueno todo listo…?

Erza: no pensé que hubieras echo eso….pero donde nos llegue a encontrar…nos va a encerrar…

Erza K: algo se me hizo raro ya que…si él quisiera, el pudo avernos alcanzado…pero no sé porque no lo hizo…

Erza: a mí me dio miedo…lo que dijo sobre aquella lanza…

Erza H: y tu encantada de que la lanza les atraviese a ambos…

Erza; hey….

Erza H: ya tenemos que irnos rápido…próxima parada…samara (ciudad de Rusia)

Las chicas alzaron su vuelo nuevamente y esta vez tenían un destino concreto…se fueron a una ciudad de Rusia…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN MOSCU…

…

…

…

Un grupo de dos chicos comandados por una chica… se dirigían hacia un museo donde acabaron con todo y todos en menos de 80 segundos llevándose la gema principal del museo…

DE VUELTA EN UNA AZOTEA DE LONDRES…

Un ser de pequeño tamaño se acercaba al peli azul en una noche lluviosa…

Jellal: que quieres Hermes…? (Hermes: mensajero de las criaturas celestiales)

Hermes: emmm señor tiene que ver esto…

La pequeña criatura le dio un par de telegramas al peli azul mientras explicaba su contenido…

Hermes: Moscú 3 de la madrugada…un grupo de demonios de elite…ataco un museo, destruyendo todo en menos de 80 segundos…

Jellal: las gemelas erza…?

Hermes: no

Jellal: no me interesa…

Hermes: claro que le interesa señor…se llevaron la gema…

Jellal: la gema de…

Hermes: si señor…

El muchacho de cabellos azules se levantó de su posición y se dispuso a resolver este problema…

Jellal: dile al que envió el mensaje que traeré su gema, y las alas de esos tres demonios en una bandeja…

Hermes: también me dijo que necesitabas a alguien…para que te ayude en esta misión…

Jellal: no, sin compañero…esto lo hare solo…

Hermes: estos personajes no son criminales comunes…hemos estado persiguiendo a estos personajes en 2 continentes y 16 países y créeme en el último lugar en el que quiero estar es en tu funeral llorándote como un niño de 100 años… así que te acompañara gray…

De un momento a otro un muchacho de cabellos azul noche…apareció…el chico algo molesto por la noticia de su nuevo compañero se acercó a él y le dejo los papeles claros…

Jellal: esto es fácil gray…es probablemente la misión más complicada de nuestra vida…así que te pido que me demuestres profesionalismo y dejes las bromas de lado…por lo menos hasta que la misión culmine con éxito….entendido…?

Gray: entiendo la prioridad de esta situación…y espero dar lo mejor para que logremos cumplir con el objetivo…espero ordenes señor jellal…

El chico peli azul quedo asombrado ante la actitud de su nuevo compañero…

Jellal: Hermes que fue lo que le hiciste…?

Hermes: nada solo le informe lo de la gema…creo que para todos seria la misma reacción…solo encárguense de esto…

Los dos chicos asintieron mientras que la pequeña criatura se iba volando de nuevo…

Gray: bien pues que esperamos vamos a patear traseros…

Jellal: me encanta tu espíritu…pero no es fácil…estas personas siguen superándonos en número…además aun no tengo suficiente información como para hacer un ataque directo…

Gray: bueno que sugieres que hagamos…

Jellal: estas personas atacan como rayo y desaparecen como humo…asi que vamos solos ni los tocaremos…

Gray: que haremos…

Jellal: para cazar lobos necesitas lobos…vamos de caza…

Gray: adonde…?

Jellal: siguiente parada samara….

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?

(Algunos diálogos fueron tomados de la película "fast and furiuos 6")


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

…

…

…

Samara, Rusia 22 de marzo de 2011…8:02 am

En una casa frente al mar habían un par de chicas…acostadas durmiendo en sus respectivas camas…un de ella ya despierta le tiro la almohada a su hermana menor…

Erza K: vamos, despierta…a desayunar…abre los ojitos, despierta…

Erza: mmm no quiero….

La chica mayor tomo una almohada y golpeaba con fuerza a su hermana menor…

Erza: yaa déjame, cinco minutos…

Erza k: ah claro…levántate ya…

La hermana mayor fue a la cocina y tomo una lata de bebida gaseosa…para luego salir a observar el mar en su balcón…su hermana menor aun luchaba contra su pereza en su cama…de repente una voz rompió el silencio incomodo…

Jellal: esto compras con 100 millones de libras…? Encontrarte fue muy fácil knightwalker

Erza k: no me escondía…y que haces aquí arcángel…?

Jellal: ayer un grupo de demonios robo un banco en Moscú…

Erza k: odio el clima de moscu…

Jellal: se que no fueron ustedes pero quiero que ustedes me ayuden…no necesitas eso…

el peli azul dijo esto último viendo hacia aras con la pelirroja menor le apuntaba con un arma de fuego…

Erza: no puedes tocarnos…no hicimos nada malo…

Jellal: no vine aquí a capturar a nadie…es más vengo a pedirles su cooperación…

Erza K: cooperación…?

Jellal: si esto me lo dio Hermes…léelo y te veré afuera…

El peli azul le entrego los escritos a la pelirroja mayor retirándose hacia la puerta de salida…

Erza: que es…?

Erza k: no lo se…

La pelirroja mayor leyó con atención todo el escrito y se sorprendió…pero ambas hermanas se preguntabas que tenía que ver "eso" con ellas…

Erza k: ire a hablar con tu romeo, no tardo…

Erza: no, no no…no te dejare sola con ella…

Erza k: a ya no me lo voy a robar hermanita…jeje por mi, quédate con el…

Entre un par de empujones salieron las dos pelirrojas por la puerta…y se encontraron con el peli azul…

Jellal: bien, que han decidido…?

Erza K: creo que hemos entendido bien todo el asunto de la gema, el robo, y todo eso…pero exactamente qué quieres arcángel…?

Jellal: como les dije quiero que me ayuden a capturar a los responsables, y si logran cumplir con eso…buen les perdonare acciones pasadas…

Erza: que…? Nada más…? Tienes idea de que gema hablamos verdad…?

Erza K: tienes a las dos mejores demonios de acción rápida de este mundo…danos una razón para que ayudemos…

El peli azul miro a ambas chicas con desdén…

Erza K: esto es así…guíanos a los responsables los capturamos, traemos la gema…y ambas somos exoneradas…

Jellal: no les prometo eso…

Erza: tienes que hacerlo…tómalo o déjalo…

Jellal: saben lo que pasa si ambas son exoneradas…no…?

Erza: claro seremos como tu…

Erza K: bien elige tienes 5 segundos…

Jellal: atrapen a los responsables, traigan la gema…y serán perdonadas…

Erza: eso…

Erza k: pero esto no son soldados o demonios comunes….esto es un nivel diferente…

Jellal….bueno pero por eso bien a buscarlas…trabajaremos desde moscu…

Erza: será mejor partir de inmediato…asi acortaremos el tiempo…

Jellal: claro vámonos…

…Moscú 2:24pm

…

…

…

Xx: ya tenemos lo que queremos pero ahora que…

Xx debemos esperar…

Xx: ya han pasado mas de 24 hora, esto no tiene sentido…

Xx: relájense, solo nos faltan dos objetivos…pero ya tenemos el más importante…

Xx: y que hay del policía...

Xx: estamos preparados para todo…ustedes solo sigan escuchando…

…

…

…

…en otro lugar de Moscú…

La nueva alianza había llegado a aquella ciudad…y ya se estaba dando muchas preguntas…afuera de una gran bodega de almacenaje…

Jellal: oigan creo que debo expresar esto…tienen que diferenciar sus nombres…ya saben para evitar confusiones y todo eso…

Erza: como cuales sugieres…

Jellal: emm no se…dime tu luzbel tienes otro nombre…?

Erza: si, y si me vuelves a decir luzbel voy a meter una naranja en tu boca y mi pie en tu cola…

Jellal: ok, ok, dime tienes otro nombre…?

Erza k: scarlet… su nombre completo es Erza scarlet…

El peli azul vio a la pelirroja menor y la vio curioso…

Jellal: a si…? Creo que es el nombre más hermoso que he escuchado…

La pelirroja mayor se distrajo y no presto atención a las palabras del peli azul…mientras que la pelirroja menor se sonrojo un poco…

Erza: si…?

Jellal: si, entonces te parece si te digo…Scarlet…?

Erza: bien si tu quieres…

Jellal: bien "scarlet"

Erza k: bueno dejémonos de tontadas…que aremos…?

El peli azul al oír eso abrió la puerta de la bodega… e ingresaron todo el lugar estaba lleno de computadoras…y demás aparatos electrónicos habían 4 autos charger 1970 modificados…

Erza k. porque hay autos…? O mejor aún porque son 4 ?

Jellal: ah es verdad…oye gray ven acá…quiero presentarte…

De la parte de atrás venia el compañero del peli azul atendiendo a su llamado…

Jellal: gray ellas son la gemelas Erza…serán parte del equipo para llevar a cabo esta misión…

Gray: mmm ya veo ellas no tus lobas…?

Al oír eso ambas pelirrojas cambiaron de color…

Jellal: emm si digamos que en cierto aspecto si…

Scarlet: que…?

Jellal: fue algo figurativo, le dije a gray que necesitábamos "lobos" para cazar lobos…entonces creo que es su forma de interpretarlo…

El color de ambas pelirrojas volvió a ser el mismo de antes…

Erza k: bien que es lo primero que debemos hacer…?

Gray: bueno lo primero es hacer el análisis de los criminales…luego adaptar los equipos y pues iremos planeando como interceptar a los fugitivos…

Erza k: contamos con armamento para esto verdad…?

Gray: si contamos con armería de asalto y diferentes blindajes….

Erza K: bueno por lo menos tiene algo interesante aquí…

La pelirroja mayor se distrajo con los diferentes clases de calibres de las armas del equipo dejando a la pelirroja menor con el arcángel…

Sacrlet: ey jellal, porque nos trajiste a mi hermana y a mi…?

…

…

…

Continuara…

Preguntas…?

Reviwes…?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

…

…

…

En una tarde de encuentros el equipo estaba reunido en aquella bodega donde se planearía la detención de los delincuentes…

Scarlet: ey jellal…porque nos trajiste a mi hermana y a mi…?

Jellal: ya se los dije necesito que me ayuden con esto…

Scarlet: eso ya lo se…el dilema es porque nosotras…

Jellal: bueno…no conozco más personas como ustedes en este mundo…es mas no conozco a nadie…siempre eh estado solo…pero en este caso…tengo que estar con todos para que esto salga bien…

Scarlet: ya veo…y que harás…cuando termine todo esto…?

Jellal: ey yo iba a preguntar eso…

Scarlet: jeje pues entonces dime…

La parejita fue interrumpida por la pelirroja mayor la cual estaba enseñando su nueva arma de fuego…

Erza K: mire este bebe…ja esos criminales no estar a salvo conmigo…

Gray: oigan chicos…vengan a ver esto…

Todos fueron a ver lo que estaba aconteciendo…

Jellal: que es esto…?

Gray: esto es un aparato muy novedoso…es de mi invención…

Scarlet: y que hace…?

Gray: fácil te metes en el, recibes un escáner y automáticamente crear un recubrimiento de metal alrededor de tu cuerpo…es decir hace una armadura a tu medida…

Erza K: parece peligroso…

Gray: pues solo sentiremos un pequeño toque eléctrico cuando estemos adentro…

Erza K: emm algún voluntario…?

Gray: hay algún voluntario para ir con erza…?

Erza K: que…que…?

Gray: pensé que dijiste algún voluntario para ir conmigo amm debí escucharte mal lo siento…

Erza K: eso no es cierto hijo de puta…

Jellal: ey, ey, tranquilos, tranquilícense, amigo, relájate, chico gray…dios…vamos a hacer esto…al azar…ok…?

El peli azul tomo una caja de cerillos y saco cuatro de ellos…de los cuales solo quemo uno…

Jellal: bien el que saque la cerilla quemada…entra primero…va…?

La pelirroja menor fue la primera en tomar una cerilla…la pelirroja tuvo suerte y no saco la cerilla quemada…

Scarlet: ufff….

El siguiente fue el compañero del peli azul…él también tuvo mucha suerte…pues le toco la cerilla quemada…

Gray: uuggghhh

Erza K: buena suerte…idiota…

El chico entro en el aparato…y de un momento a otro salió completamente armado…

Gray: saben pensé que sería doloroso…pero no lo fue…

Todos lo vieron con cara de sorpresa y se apresuraron a entrar en el aparato…

Erza K: bien hagámoslo rápido…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos ya estaban armado y listos…

Jellal: bueno vengan les mostrare donde dormiremos…

El peli azul formalmente les enseño la habitación a las chicas que quedaba en un segundo piso, donde estas se instalaron rápidamente…

Jellal: bueno ahí tiene de todo, luz, agua, televisión, internet…y un par de revistas de modelos famosas…la verdad no sé qué hacen ahí pero por si acaso…

Ya era de noche y las chicas se fueron a dormir…y los chicos se quedaron configurando las armas…todo era silencio hasta que la pelirroja mayor con cara de enojo y roja como un tomate vino a reclamar desde el balcón del segundo piso

Erza K: quien hizo esto…?

Los chicos le respondieron desde el primer piso…

Jellal: que sucede…

Erza K: quien hizo esto…?

Jellal: quien hizo que…de que estas hablando…

Erza K: eyacular sobre todas las páginas de esta genial revista que me mostraste…fuiste tú jellal…?

Jellal: emm no….

Erza K: no…?

Gray: yo lo hice erza, yo fui quien eyaculo en esa revista…

Erza K: PORQUE…?

Gray: porque cuando me masturbo termino eyaculando…supongo que lo mismo pasa contigo…

Erza K: ah una respuesta muy lista…porque no apuntas a otro lado eh…?

Gray: porque tengo una eyaculación particularmente explosiva….hacia todos lados…es como una maldita manguera de incendios debes sujetarlo y orar a dios que no entre en tus ojos o boca…

Erza K: que forma de tocarte es esa…?...jamás tuviste un hermano, no aprendiste a eyacular en un maldito calcetín o en un maldito pañuelo…

Gray: no, no tengo hermanos fui criado en una casa de mujeres…

Erza K: dudo mucho que te hayan enseñado a cerrar los malditos ojos y a eyacular por donde tú quieras…

Gray: estás haciendo un drama de una maldita revista de chicas desnudas…ya nadie una más revistas, bienvenida al siglo XXI Knightwalker…tenemos una bodega con malditas Ipad´s en las paredes y te molestas porque te quito una revista, como una estúpida peregrina…

Erza K: así es gray me molesta por que yo leo…

Gray: crees que eyacule solo en la revista lo estuve haciendo por todos lados, en tu maldita habitación como un maldito semental…

Erza K: no eyacularas en mis cosas…

Gray: eyaculare donde yo quiera erza…eyaculare en tu cama, sobre tu maldito arte…eyaculare donde yo quiera

Erza K: pues no lo aras porque estaré sobre ti…voy a estar como una maniática encima de ti…

Gray: oh a mí me encantaría que estuvieras sobre mí, te reto a que estés sobre mi…

Erza K: aggg, ya basta con eso gray…

Gray: aquí, aquí, aquí…voy a eyacular donde quiera, voy a eyacular donde yo quiera, lo hare sobre las paredes lo hare sobre los muebles sobre ese maldito armario…eyaculare donde quiera…

Erza K: si veo tu verga una vez más…te la quitare de un balazo…

Gray: no te alcanzaran las balas, perra…

Erza K: no te atrevas a eyacular más mi habitación….

La pelirroja mayor termino su frase y se fue de nuevo a su habitación…

Jellal: no lo hagas más…

El compañero del peli azul se molestó y tiro su arma configurada al suelo…

Gray: a la mierda con esto…

El compañero se fue molesto a su habitación ubicada en el primer piso…

Jellal: es cierto él tiene su problema….

El peli azul se quedó viendo el balcón por unos segundos y pensó en ir a hablar con las gemelas…luego de pensarlo fue a su habitación a pedir excusas por el comportamiento de su amigo…

El peli azul toco la puerta…

Jellal: erza…?

Erza K: que….

Jellal: podemos hablar un momento…?

La pelirroja mayor se levantó de su cama y Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta para evitar despertar a su hermana…la pelirroja menor se acero a la puerta cerrada, curiosa por lo que podían hablar se quedó allí a escuchar…

Jellal: perdóname…esto es algo inaceptable…

Erza K: no fue tu culpa tú no has hecho nada…

Jellal: pero de todos modos soy responsable de sus acciones…te ofrezco una disculpa…debes entenderlo hasta ahora es una niño…y el…el…

Erza K: el que…?

Jellal: él tuvo un problema con su padre…y creo que eso justifica su comportamiento…

Erza K: oh, por dios…

Jellal: lo sé es terrible pero, él debe aprender que eso no se hace…y más en presencia de las damas…

Erza K: ya veo…bueno de saberlo hubiera hablado con el a solas…

Jellal: bueno ya tendrás tu oportunidad…por el momento descansa…mañana empezaremos la labor…

Erza K: adiós buenas noches…

El peli azul se acerco a la pelirroja mayor y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

Jellal: descansa erza…

El peli azul se marchó y la pelirroja había quedados totalmente roja…entro a su habitación donde vio a su hermana menor viéndola con los brazos cruzados…

Erza K: jej hola hermanita…

…

…

…

Continuara…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?

El lenguaje, me parece fundamental para el desarrollo de la historia…además soy colombiano…eso explica el lenguaje tan "expresivo"…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

…

…

…

La pelirroja mayor entro y vi en la habitación a su hermana menor viéndola algo molesta…

Erza K: hola hermanita jeje…

Scarlet: hola hermana…

Erza K: hola…hermana…

Scarlet: que se supone que paso…?

Erza K: emm nada…que historias tienes en tu cabeza…

La pelirroja se fue a su cama donde se recostó mirando al techo…

Scarlet: creo que no soy la única que sueña con ese arcángel verdad…?

La pelirroja mayor se sonrojo un poco e intento evadir la pregunta de su hermana…

Erza K: que…que dices, por mi…puedes quedarte con el…

Scarlet: hermana…de verdad me preocupa…

Erza K: que…? Tranquila…no quiero nada con el…te lo juro…

Scarlet: no, no….sino, todo esto…que tal alguno acabe muriendo o algo peor…

Erza K: relájate no pasara nada…

Scarlet: eso espero…oye que fue eso que peleabas hace un momento…

Erza K: oh un problema estúpido luego te digo…

Scarlet: bueno será mejor dormir…buenas noches…

La pelirroja mayor se despidió de la misma manera y se recostó en la cama…en otro lugar de aquella bodega el peli azul se preparaba para dormir…

Jellal: me pregunto qué pasaría si….

El chico se quedó pensando un momento mientras veía al tacho…luego rechazo su idea y se acostó a dormir…

Jellal: debo dejar de pensar estupideces…ella no piensa asi…

En la azotea de aquella bodega se encontraba el compañero del peli azul…algo molesto aun por lo sucedió…solo estaba allí viendo la noche mientras fumaba un cigarrillo…de vuelta en la habitación de las chicas…la pelirroja estaba sudando y dando vueltas en su cama…se despertó repentinamente, algo asustada y temblorosa…

Erza K: que, que es esto…que pasa, que esta sucediéndome…

La pelirroja se cuenta que su método de defensa estaba activado es decir sus alas estaban fuera totalmente templadas y sus ojos rojizos como el fuego del infierno…la pelirroja suspiro y sus alas volvieron a su lugar y sus ojos cambiaron a una tonalidad carmesí…

Erza K: esto no es normal…pero bueno, espero que no se vuelva a repetir…

La pelirroja no podía dormir…dio un recorrido por la bodega….luego por la cocina para tomar una botella de agua…aun el sueño no pasaba por su mente…así que decidió subir a la azotea…la chica subió y lo primero que vio fue a su compañero con el que había discutido anteriormente…la pelirroja se acercó al borde del balcón junto a su compañero…sin decir una sola palabra…la tensión lleno el espacio…y de un momento a otro el intercambio de palabras comenzó…

Gray: perdona mi conducta no fue correcto lo que hice….

Erza K: no, gray no debi alterarme de esa manera…en parte fue mi culpa…

El par de chicos se miraron a los ojos…y luego vieron el objeto que traía en la mano del otro…

Gray: quieres cambiar…?

La pelirroja mayor sonrió…le dio su botella de agua…mientras recibía el cigarrillo con su otra mano.…

Gray: espero que sepas fumar…o sino no olvidaras tus tensiones…

El chico dijo esto mientras le daba un sorbo a la botella del agua…el chico miro a la pelirroja y vio como esta jugaba con el humo del cigarrillo…la chica al notar que el chico la estaba viendo decidido llamar su atención lanzándole un poco de humo en forma de corazón…el chico quedo impactado mientras la pelirroja se reía dulcemente…

Gray: donde aprendiste a fumar así…?

Erza K: créeme 300 años con una sociedad de porquerías se te pega cualquier cosa que quieras… el dilema es saber manejarlos….

Gray: creo que eso explica muchas cosas…

Erza K: oye gray…me podrías explicar cuál es tu problema con la "sexualidad"

Ambos chicos parecían tomates al oír eso…algo de incomodidad acompañada de ligeras risas falsas se adueñaron de la situación…

Gray: bueno seré breve…no le caía muy bien a mi padre y pues un día que mama se fue pues el hizo lo que hizo…por eso tengo malas experiencias hacia el sexo y eso…y tu…?

La pelirroja lo miro apenada y sonrojada…

Erza K: yo que…?

Gray: quiero saber que es de tu vida sexual…vamos dime dale un buen aspiron a ese cigarro y cuéntame…

La chica dándole poca importa a este tema le dio un aspiron al cigarrillo y empezó a relatar su historia…

Erza K: eh visto todo ese arte del sexo y esa mierda…pero…jamás lo eh experimentado…creo que porque si te enredas con alguien será para siempre…

Gray: no has tenido ninguna atracción…?

Erza K: nee no hay chicos de mi "clase" por decirlo así….ya que para que enredarme con un mortal…si se que el morirá y yo no…se supone que toda esta mierda del amor debe ser para siempre…

Gray: ya veo…y tu hermana…

Erza K: pues ella tiene un gusto por jellal y eso…yo también, pero después de un tiempo decidí que ese tonto no es para mi…

Gray: porque…?

Erza K: porque ya me di cuenta de que jellal está enamorado de mi hermana….y lo entiendo…mi hermana es sexy tiene su figura y eso…y me da igual…dice la canción: "no importa como es este juego siempre me toca perder"

Gray: pero no debes desistir…además si te comparo con tu hermana tu eres el doble de sexy…mírate eres más madura más desarrollada…emm digo no en mi punto de vista…

Erza K: a que te refieres….?

Gray: a que eres muy hermosa…y créeme tendrás suerte en conseguir alguien que te quiera….lo prometo…

Erza K: jeje eso espero…porque llegare a los 350 y no eh dado mi primer beso…jeje

El chico algo apenado le susurro en el oído a la pelirroja…

Gray (susurro): yo podría ayudarte con ese problema…

La pelirroja se sonrojo un poco…pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que perder…miro a su compañero a los ojos y lentamente se acercó a el y le susurró al oído…

Erza K: hoy no es tu día guapo…jeje

La pelirroja acabo el cigarrillo y se fue a su habitación…dedicándole unas palabras a su compañero que había quedado solo en aquella azotea…

Erza K: estuviste cerca…pero tienes talento niño…jeje

El chico sonrió y se quedó viendo la noche…la pelirroja hablaba consigo misma bajando las escaleras…

Erza K: no resultó ser un tonto después de todo…debo dejar de juzgar a los libros por su tapa…jeje

Al llegar a su habitación vio a su hermana de nuevo con esa cara de molestia…

Scarlet: donde estabas…?

Erza K: o por dios déjame en paz…

Scarlet: hueles a cigarrillo, porque, estabas fumando…?

Erza K: ushhh y así quieres conquistar a jellal…déjame ya…

Scarlet: no, pero no deberías fumar eso es malo para la salud…

Erza K: quien te crees mama…? Además soy inmortal así que al diablo con la salud…

Scarlet: si no fueras inmortal seguro te mataría…

Erza K: pues seguramente cerebrito…ya déjate de tonterías y vete a dormir…ya me dio sueño…}

Después de un par de minutos de discusión ambas gemelas estaban profundamente dormidas…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviwes…?


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

…

…

…

A la mañana siguiente…cerca de las 9pm el equipo estaba reunido en el primer piso donde iban a exponer un aspecto fundamental de aquella…"guarida"…

Jellal: muchachos, esto es simple…tenemos pocos recursos…aquí tengo el inventario…asi que si se agota algo…o falta algo hágamelo saber…y estaré surtiendo…entendido…?

Todos aceptaron entendiendo la idea…

Gray: entonces que tenemos…?

Jellal: tenemos: 12 botellas de agua, 56 de cerveza, 2 de vodka, 4 de whisky, 6 botellas de vino, tequila, nutella, queso, pizza, huevos, bananas, manzanas, tocino, chuletas, panqueques mixtos, croquetas de canela, leche, kétchup…MILKY WAY…1/4 de marihuana, 3g½ más de marihuana, champiñones, 15 píldoras de éxtasis, la revista de mujeres desnudas, un bate de beisbol y una video cámara….

Erza K: tiene 90 minutos de grabación…

Jellal: bueno una videocámara con 90 minutos de grabación y…una dotación de armas y blindajes para un ejército de 30…

Gray: amm puedo tomar el milky way…

Jellal: no, no te quedaras con el milky way es mi milky way…Salí esta mañana, específicamente a comprar el milky way…para comerlo justo luego de la reunión de ahora…

Erza K: que raro…

Jellal: no, no es raro es mii comida especial…apóyame en esto scarlet…

Scarlet: no creo que debas comértelo todo, yo también quiero…

Erza K: me sentiré decepcionada si no le doy un mordisco…

Jellal: ah ahora erza quiere milky way…

Erza K: quiero una mordida del maldito chocolate es un milky way…

Scarlet: chicos un cuarto de cada cosa…es lo justo para cada uno…

Jellal: bien por yo quiero la cuarta parte de la camiseta de erza…la de abajo la del ombligo…

Erza K: no voy a andar por la casa mostrando mi panza…

Jellal: si la corto que aras al respecto…

Erza K: no soportaría verme el ombligo…

Gray: chicos ya basta…

El peli azul tomo un arma y se alejó para ir a configurarla…

Jellal: yo voy a trabajar….no toques ese milky way erza….

Los muchachos estuvieron unas hora configurando sus armas…de repente un aviso en la televisión les llamo la atención...todos se acercaron a ver que estaba pasando…"ultima hora tres personajes anormales están llevando un robo al banco Vikomes"

Jellal: chicos prepárense…tenemos una cita con nuestros tres personajes…

Gray: estoy listo…cual es el plan…?

Jellal: fácil…iremos todos en el mismo auto…legaremos e intentaremos una interceptación directa…

Erza K: no deberíamos intentar algo mas elaborado…?

Jellal: no por dos razones…una no hay tiempo de planear nada ahora…dos si hacemos una interceptación y fallamos eso nos servirá para estudiar su modus operandi…así que andando…

Todos se armaron rápidamente y en unos minutos las ruedas de aquel challger se estaban quemando en el suelo…

Jellal: esto será así: estaremos todos juntos en un solo grupo…no se separen a menos que ellos lo hagan…

Erza K: pero…somos inmortales porque planeamos neutralizarlos con armas…?

Jellal: fácil…si un mortal te dispara…no pasa nada…pero si un ser inmortal te dispara…estarás fuera…así que tengan cuidado…esto es muy sencillos chicas…dispárenle a cualquier ser hombre o mujer que tenga alas…

Scarlet: y que hay de nosotros…?

Jellal: no queremos crear pánico…así que esta terminantemente prohibido desplegar sus alas entendieron…?

Gray: ok esta a una manzana adelante…

Jellal: iremos a pie, para gray…

El compañero atendió a las órdenes…y estos cuatro chicos se acercaban al lugar de los hechos con cautela…

Erza K: chicos aquí hay una entrada alterna…

El equipo siguió a la pelirroja donde entraron a una bodega de almacenaje de aquel banco…desde su posición se podían ver a tres personas…dos chicos uno de cabellos grises y otro de cabellos rojizos…había otro de cabello rubio largo…

Jellal: no hagan ruido…

Los chicos se concentraron en lo que sucedía adentro de la bodega…

Xx: van, gazelle…porque tardan tanto…

Gazelle: señor saldríamos de aquí pronto si encontramos la bodega correcta…

Xx: sigan buscando…

Van: y después de esto a donde iremos…?

Xx: bueno si encontramos esto…partiremos hoy mismo a tierra santa…pero sino estaré dispuesto a destruir esta ciudad con tal de encontrarlo….

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos ante su conversación…

Gazelle: qué pasa si aparecen los buenos…?

Xx: por ahora encuentren lo que necesitamos…debo corregir esto para que no pase a mayores…pero si encuentran a los buenos…liquídenlos…

En el otro lado de la bodega las dos pelirrojas al oír esto…cambiaron de color…el peli azul le hablo en voz baja…

Jellal: tranquilas…yo me encargo…cuando yo salga todos salen conmigo…no disparen una sola bala…solo encañónenlos (apuntarles)…

Todos asintieron y estaban listos…el peli azul salió de su posición encañonando a desde allí a el que parecía el líder de estos dos chicos…su equipo hizo lo mismo con las otras dos personas…pero la reacción de los dos compañeros del rubio también fue encañonarlos apenas los vieron…la diferencia de armas era evidente…los tres personajes llevaban jericho 945 mientras que el grupo del peli azul llevaban desde Hecker & Koch G36K hasta M-16…

Jellal: no se muevan…

El rubio estaba dándoles la espalda…mientras sus compañeros les apuntaban a los otros…

Xx: como haz cambiado amigo jellal…

Jellal: eh…?

El rubio se dio la vuelta y el peli azul al ver su rostro recordó quien era este personaje…

Jellal: Gabriel…?

Gabriel: el único e inigualable arcángel Gabriel…no puedo creer que hayas aceptado este trabajo…creí que éramos amigos…

Jellal: tus acciones te llevaron a tu posición…por eso las plumas de tus alas son oscuras…maldito bufón de lucifer…quédate quieto y diles a tus amigos que bajen las armas…

Gabriel: a perdona, donde están mis modales…van. Gazelle...él es jellal es el santurrón del que les hable…ese otro es gray…es un pésimo ángel…ya tiene casi 310 y aun no es arcángel…y esas dos chicas…ey esas dos chicas son la leyenda del fin de los días…las gemelas erza…no había oído de ella hace casi 200 años…y jellal…ellos son van y gazelle…son demonios de elite…casi 400 años de experiencia en maldad pura…

El pelirrojo compañero de Gabriel se adueñó de la palabra…

Van: mucho gusto, bonitas piernas nena…mmm como a qué hora abren…?

La pelirroja mayor le apunto a la frente del pelirrojo...y con enfado en su rostro le respondió…

Erza K: a la misma hora que jalo de este gatillo…quieres que las abra…guapo…?

Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio acompañado de miradas retadoras y algo de tensión…

.Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?

Quiero escuchar sus opiniones ideas y peguntas sobre este fic…saludos…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

…

…

…

Después de unos segundos de silencio…todo comenzó a tomar sentido…

Gabriel: van, basta…no seas descortés…después de todo debemos darles una cordial bienvenida, al juego…

Scarlet: juego…?

Gabriel: si, juego…

Después de su última palabra…los amigos del rubio abrieron fuego hacia el equipo del peli azul…los del grupo opuesto solo pudieron ocultarse para evitar las balas que rebotaban por todos lados…

Jellal: que mierda Gabriel….

El rubio entre disparos y risas se alejaba del lugar con sus cómplices aun disparando hacia los amigos del peli azul…

Gabriel: bienvenido jellal…este es mi juego…y en mi juego tu pierdes…

El peli azul disparo un par de veces su arma pero, no pudo evitar esconderse ya que las balaceras eran constantes mientras que los tres criminales salían de la habitación… una vez pararon los disparos les dio nuevas instrucciones a sus compañeros…

Jellal: erza, gray vayan por donde entramos…yo iré con scarlet a la entrada por si alguno vuelve por algo…mantengan arriba la guardia…sé que dije que no dispararan…pero si los ven intenten meterles una bala en su cráneo…ellos matan a sangre fría…nosotros también…adelante…

La pelirroja algo agitada se acercó al oído del peli azul y le susurro…

Erza K: cuida bien a mi hermana…o sino iré por mi AK-47, te la meteré por donde haces popo y lo llenare de plomo…

Jellal: te prometo daría mi vida por esa causa…

La pelirroja miro con algo de celos esas acciones y solo lo ignoro…al otro lado de la calle se oían el chirrido de unos neumáticos quemándose en el asfalto…

Jellal: gray, erza…detengan ese auto…nosotros iremos por el otro lado…

La pelirroja mayor se dirigió a ese auto abriendo fuego violentamente sobre el…intentando detenerlo…de un momento a otro, el auto choco contra un muro…

Erza K: lo tenemos…

La chica comunico eso por el comunicador que tenía en su odio…al oír esto todos los del grupo se dirigieron a donde estaba tal auto…el auto tenia los cristales polarizados no se veía nada en el interior…

Jellal: con cuidado, debemos ser precavidos…

La pelirroja mayor lo miro con cara aburrida…

Erza K: al carajo lo precavido…

La pelirroja diciendo esto rompió el cristal del conductor con su arma y vio que allí adentro no había nada más que un ladrillo puesto en el acelerador...

Erza K: que…? Imposible…

Atrás de ellos, por la otra calle pasaron los tres criminales en otro auto lanzando dinero por las ventanas del auto…

Gabriel: como les dije antes, bienvenidos a mi juego…y en mi juego…ustedes siempre pierden jajaja….

El auto se alejó rápido, la pelirroja mayor enojada intento dispararle al vehículo pero este ya estaba fuera de rango…

Erza K: agg estúpidos…

Scarlet: son muy astutos…

Erza K: cállate, no son astutos son unos malditos tramposos…agg…

La pelirroja mayor se fue de vuelta al auto…molesta por lo sucedido…

Gray: y que le pasa…?

Scarlet: no le gusta perder…no le gusta admitir la derrota y es mala perdedora…

Gray: ya veo…

El equipo regreso a su cuartel donde comenzaron a platicar…

Jellal: bien, ya sabemos…estos personajes tienen 4 características…1 son muy rápidos…2matan a sangre fría…3 son astutos…

Erza K: no lo son…

El peli azul solo hizo como si nada…

Jellal: bueno y 4 tienen una capacidad de armamento casi igual o superior a la nuestra…

Erza K: no es el arma sino el soldado…

Jellal: erza ya basta…porque no te guste perder no significa que tengamos que aguantar tus pataletas…ya madura y camina derecho…tienes 300 años y no caes en la realidad que hay alguien mejor que tu…ya déjate de tonterías…crece…

La pelirroja solo oculto sus ojos en su cabellos rojizo…y no dijo nada más…

Jellal: ahora…

La pelirroja mayor le interrumpió…

Erza K: ahora nos dirás como es que conoces a ese tal Gabriel…

Jellal: no me molesta decirlo…él es un arcángel superior a mí…no solo me superaba en agilidad o fuerza…era un líder de inteligencia del SIM…

Scarlet: SIM…?

Jellal: sistema de investigación mítica…él era muy inteligente…pero desde que se descubrió la teoría del neo apocalipsis…todo cambio…

Gray: que es eso del "neo apocalipsis"

Jellal: es cierto que gray es muy joven para saber esto…y ustedes dos no estuvieron en el olimpo cuando esto paso…esto paso asi…Gabriel le gustaba estudiar de todo…desde teorías hasta avances de ciencia, átomos, moléculas, un día leyó sobre el apocalipsis que aparece en la biblia…y quiso crear una nueva teoría…así que mezclo la religión con la astro-física y la filosofía…y creo la teoría del neo apocalipsis… su teoría hablaba que si dos supera átomos chocaban entre si se abriría una puerta que conduciría a un lugar de infinita sabiduría…pero, No todo es color de rosa…cuando Gabriel quiso hacer real la teoría…apareció pablo…un arcángel de igual posición…y realizo una contra teoría, diciendo que si dos supera átomos chocaban se podrían crear un explosión similar al bigbang…pero eso nunca se supo…cancelaron los estudios de esa teoría apenas supieron lo de pablo…Gabriel fue revocado…y llevado hasta los confines del abismo por intento de destrucción universal…no sé cómo es que escapo del mismísimo infierno…pero el hecho si el logra su cometido…todo el universo real se vera afectado…

Scarlet: pero y si su teoría es como el dice…?

Jellal: no creo que su teoría sea verdad ya que será como entrar a un universo paralelo…y si entras allí quedaras vagando en un sinfín de vacío universal por el resto de tus tristes días…

Gray: suena como una historia de terror…

Jellal: es lo que es…algunos dicen que ya lo había hecho antes…otros dicen que solo estaba loco…pero…sino lo detenemos, seria como darle el volante de un auto a un bebe…

Erza K: pero que es lo que busca, robando cada banco…

Jellal: el no busca dinero…esta buscando puntos de fusión y refeljacion…

Gray: y eso que es…?

Jellal: es algo que pueda hacer que los súper átomos vayan de un lado a otro rebotando…

Scarlet: como espejos…?

Jellal: no, los espejos no podrían contener tanta energía. Se quebrarían…además no tiene las dimensiones necesarias…

Scarlet: entonces que busca…?

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviwes…?


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

…

…

…

Scarlet: entonces que es lo que busca…?

Jellal: diamantes…

Erza K: claro, yo también los buscaría…valen más que cualquier banco…

Jellal: no los usara con ánimo de lucro…resulta que los diamantes pueden reflejar la energía de los supera átomos…tienen más de una dimensión y esto hace que pueda re direccionarlos en la forma que quiera…

Gray: pero así los re direccione…no creo que la velocidad del choque sea suficiente como para realizar la fusión de energía…

Jellal: no piensa en re direccionarlos…lo que quieres es conseguir los suficientes para hacer que den vueltas…así que cada vez que un supera átomo se refleja en un diamante se hace más fuerte y rápido…lo que quieres es conseguir que den vueltas y vueltas…por lo menos hasta que su velocidad se aproxime a la velocidad de la luz…entonces allí se dará el punto de fusión…

Scarlet: cómo es que alcanzara esa velocidad…?

Jellal: no es fácil…eso le tardara por lo menos un día en que los súper átomos evolucionen en cada reflejo…

Gray: bien, ya entiendo…pero me pregunto cuántos diamantes necesitara…?

Jellal: por mínimo unos 12, mayore cm de diámetro…pero dudo mucho que existieran tantas piérdalas de ese tamaño…

Scarlet: bueno, por lo menos en este banco no hay ni una sola…

Jellal: como lo sabes…?

La pelirroja menor se vio un poco preocupada ante esta pregunta…

Scarlet: coincidencia…

Jellal: bueno…si es cierto…tenemos la tarde y noche libre…

Erza K: no deberías discutir esto…?

Jellal: eso hicimos…hasta no saber dónde será el próximo golpe no aremos nada…y sabemos que no saldrán de Rusia hasta conseguir por lo menos un diamante…así que relájate…tienes unas horas para pensar en cómo acabar con tus nuevos rivales…

La pelirroja suspiro y se fue a la azotea mientras que sus compañeros se dispersaron por todo el lugar…

En otro lugar…

Los cómplices del rubio escarbaban desesperada mente entre bolsas de dinero buscando un diamante…el rubio solo caminaba desesperadamente…

Gabriel: sigan buscando rápido…no tenemos tiempo…

Van: porque la prisa señor…?

Gabriel: no lo entienden, ahora debemos lidiar con el señor "no rompo un plato"…este tonto es diferente a todos los perdedores que hemos enfrentado…

Gazelle: usted como sabe eso señor…?

Gabriel: el fue mi compañero de experimentación…pero además de eso conoce mi forma de pensar…y eso nos traerá problemas…

Van: como cual, tu viste como escapamos de fácil…son solo ángeles y demonios comunes…

Gabriel: esos "ángeles y demonios comunes" casi logran neutralizarnos al tomarnos por sorpresa…díganme sino fue suerte que escapáramos con armas tan ineficientes…?...no los subestimes así…ellos no son lo que aparentan…

Gazelle: no, no hay nada…

El cómplice del rubio se levantó del suelo donde habían varios billetes…el rubio desesperado empujo a su compañero y se agacho en el suelo buscando su diamante…

Gabriel: agg no, no, no….rrrr…maldición…de nada nos sirvió atacar a ese banco y escapar de esos idiotas…

Van: tranquilo, mañana atacaremos otro…y ya…

Gabriel: escuchen bien par de inútiles…mañana atacaremos tres…rápida y limpiamente…debemos adelantar todo…no quiero hacerle daño a un par de tontos que están atados en mi garaje…

Ambos cómplices del rubio solo agacharon la cabeza al oír eso…

Gabriel: mañana espero que sean eficaces y muy exactos…me oyeron…?

Uno de sus cómplices respondió entre los dientes…

Gazelle: …s…si

Gabriel: no te escucho gazelle…van quieres ayudarle a tu hermano…?...voy a repetirlo una vez más y quiero que me respondan en coro…ENTENDIERON…!?

Gazelle y van: SI SEÑOR…

Gabriel: hermosa sinfonía…vayan a descansar…tendremos una batalla agitada…

El rubio salde esa habitación y cerró la puerta…dejando a los dos hermanos allí…uno de ellos con lágrimas de rabia maldecía su profesión…

Van: gazelle, no soporto esto hermano…

Gazelle: van cálmate todo saldrá bien…

Van: no, no saldrá bien…ese bastardo matara a nuestros padres…y todo para que…?

Gazelle: escucha…ellos están bien…solo hagamos lo que este idiota dice… y se terminara…te prometo que algún día…seré yo quien cobre venganza por todo esto…ese hombre pagara van…yo te lo prometo…

El hermano mayor a punto de llorar apago la luz de la habitación para ocultar su debilidad ante la situación, para así demostrarle a su hermano que contaba con alguien fuerte…

Gazelle: mañana solo asegúrate de apuntarles entre ceja y ceja hermano…

Van: bien, todo sea por papa y mama…

Gazelle: ya terminara hermano…lo prometo…buenas noches…

Van: buenas noches…

De vuelta a la bodega del equipo del peli azul todos estaban dispersos por todo el lugar unos pensando, otros configurando armas, y otros leyendo…por otro lado había un personaje, que solo centraba su mirada en el tono rojizo del cabello de la pelirroja mayor…con un lápiz y una libreta estaba inmortalizando aquella bella figura que estaba contemplando…al ver su obra terminada suspiro de alegría y se fue a su habitación relajarse un poco….estaba boca arriba pensando en toda la situación…

Gray: mmm en que cosa me metí ahora, bueno será dar lo mejor y esperar a que las cosas se den…

De repente la pelirroja mayor salto a su cama poniéndole una arma que era muy luminosa y grande frente a sus ojos….la acción de gray fue solo asustarse…

Gray: AHHH ERZA QUE HACES…!?

La pelirroja retrajo el arma y la puso en su hombro riéndose…

Erza K: jeje mira mi nuevo juguete, asusta no…?

Gray: debe ser una broma…casi me cago de miedo…

Erza K: si claro…

La pelirroja mayor vio la libreta que estaba junto a gray…y se vio curiosa hacia ella dejando el arma en el suelo…

Erza K: oye que es eso…?

Se acercó queriendo tomarla pero gray no la dejo…

Gray: eh no…

Erza K: que tienes ahí…?

Gray: nada una libreta de apuntes…cosas importantes, no molestes mujer…

Erza K: bueno si son importantes con mas razón debo verla…ven déjame ver…

Hubo un forcejeo y al fin erza se había quedado con la libreta…gray levanto el arma del suelo y le apunto a erza con ella…

Gray: dámela…

Erza K: no tienes los suficientes pantalones para dispararme gray…

La pelirroja miro con una cara retadora a gray…y este se quedó viéndola mientras le apuntaba…pero como, como dispárales a ese par de ojos de ensueño…gray solo suspiro y bajo el arma…

Gray: ahh tienes razón…

Erza K: si, si la tengo…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

…

…

…

La pelirroja mayor rio un poco y se dispuso a ver el contenido de la libreta…la chica se sonrojo un poco al ver esos dibujos tan detallados

Erza K: t..Tu hiciste esto…?

Gray: emm sí

Erza K: estos son tus apuntes importantes…?

Gray: para mí, son muy importantes…

Erza K: ya veo…y por son dibujos de mi…

Gray: yo solo dibujo lo que veo…

Gray parloteaba algo sonrojado…la pelirroja mayor un poco sonrojada reía un poco…

Erza K: dibujas muy bien…

Gray: gracias…

Erza K: si le muestras esto a alguien, te voy a destruir…me oyes…en especial a mi hermana…

Gray: eh porque…?

Erza K: porque ahora es mío…

La pelirroja mayor cerró la libreta y se la dio a gray…luego se acerco a uno de las cajones de Gary y tomo un par de cigarrillos…y se fue de la habitación…

Erza K: nos vemos más tarde guapo…

Gray: uff es muy pesada…pero así me gusta…

En el primer piso estaba el peli azul en su habitación preparando una camiseta para ponerse ahora que iba a dormir…en ese momento se encontraba con el torso desnudo…entonces la pelirroja menor toco a su puerta…y aun sin camiseta fue a abrirla…

Jellal: si…?

La pelirroja menor se sonrojo al ver su torso de esa manera…

Jellal: scarlet, te puedo ayudar en algo…?

Scarlet: emm si si…solo estoy un poco distraída, pero si estas ocupado pues…

Jellal: pues no, no estoy ocupado…pasa a lo mejor hablemos de algo…

La pelirroja aun sonrojada entro a la habitación del peli azul…y este amablemente cerro la puerta…

Scarlet: y que haces para pasar el tiempo…?

Jellal: cazo demonios…como tu y tu hermana…

Scarlet: pero no nos perseguirás después de esto verdad…

Jellal: eso depende de ustedes…jeje

La pelirroja evito mirar al peli azul viendo unas fotos que habían en la pared…una llamo su atención…estaba el peli azul con una chica muy hermosa y madura…la pelirroja menor se preocupó un poco…

Scarlet: y ella quien es…?

Jellal: oh esa es la persona que más quiero en este universo…

La pelirroja decayó un poco bajando la cabeza…

Jellal: si, así es, es mi madre…

La chica de nuevo se reincorporo y se puso muy feliz…

Scarlet: ah claro ya veo…

Jellal: y tus padres…?

Scarlet: no, yo no tengo padres algunos demonios con creados a partir de la oscuridad…pero hay algunos que prefieren engendrarlos…por otro lado erza y yo fuimos creadas al mismo tiempo y éramos iguales…eso no hace hermanas metafóricas…jeje

Jellal: ya veo…eso es interesante…

Scarlet: ah mira la hora…ya esta tarde mañana necesitamos levantarnos temprano…bueno tengo que irme…

El peli azul la acompaño amablemente hasta la puerta de su habitación…

Jellal: bueno mañana será un día pesado…así que descansa bien…

la pelirroja menor desvió su mirada de la de los ojos del peli azul…mientras este se acercaba para besarle la mejilla la pelirroja se volteo de repente lo que hizo que sus labios se tocaran suave pero tiernamente…ninguno dijo una palabra en ese momento…solo se sonrojaron y la pelirroja entro a su habitación…el peli azul se fue con una cara de impacto…

Jellal: que acaba de pasar…? Será posible que ella…naaa debe ser mi imaginación…

En la habitación la pelirroja menor estaba aún más confundida

Scarlet: eso fue…y si el siente lo mismo…

La pelirroja menos se encontraba en posición fetal sobre su cama…de repente entro su hermana mayor con una bebida en la mano…

Erza K: hola, que haces, que sucede…?

Scarlet: me bese con jellal…como que le gusto…

La pelirroja mayor casi vomita la bebida que estaba consumiendo…

Erza K: dagg, como porque cuéntame que paso…?

Scarlet: pues él se quería despedir con un beso en la mejilla y… Pues voltee en el momento preciso…ajjj pude sentir ese calor…el calor de sus labios…

Erza K: fue eso, por favor el hizo lo mismo conmigo la noche pasada…

Scarlet: como, lo besaste…

Erza K: no, no en los labios…el me beso la mejilla…eso es común en el…

Scarlet: pues no es común cuando una chica voltea su cara y le besa en los labios…

Erza K: cálmate…sino le gustas no le gustas…y si le gustas pues bien puedas servirte…

Scarlet: es que me da miedo…que cuando terminemos este trabajo…no lo vuelva a ver…

Erza K: eso podría ser un problema…sabes me pones a pensar a mi también…

Scarlet: que…? Porque…?

Erza K: no, por nada hermana…tu sabes…zapatero a tus zapatos, bombardero a tus bombas…

Scarlet: sabes que esos secretos simple terminan jodiendome de alguna manera ya te conozco hermana…

Erza K: relájate no creo que te joda…es más te alegrara por mi…

Scarlet: me das miedo de verdad…más que el mismo lucifer…

Erza K: jeje…

Una vez que ambas se acostaron en la cama la pelirroja menor apago la luz…y en la oscuridad le susurro a su hermana…

Scarlet: ya se lo que te traes con gray…jeje picarona…nunca terminas de sorprenderme…

La pelirroja mayor en la oscuridad se sonrojo como un tomate y hablo entre sus dientes para que su hermana no le escuchara…

Erza K (susurro): que bueno que no tengo a la mano mi metralleta…maldición…

En otro lugar de Rusia

Los hermanos cómplices del rubio estaban descansando pacíficamente en su habitación hasta que su jefe los levanto con muchos ruidos violentos… }

Gabriel: arriba incompetentes…tenemos trabajo…

Los hermanos se prepararon rápidamente para salir a cumplir con sus condiciones…

Gazelle: van, tengo una idea…

Van: que..?

Gazelle: es cuestión de tiempo…solo dejemos que el momento llegue…está bien…?

Van: está bien pero no vayas a hacer estupideces…

Gabriel: ya dejen de balbucear…debemos atacar el banco de sochi…

Gazelle (pensamiento): no, sochi no eso queda muy lejos…

Gabriel: rápido prepárense…

Gazelle: señor espere…porque no buscamos en otro banco de Samara…

Gabriel: para que, allí están los tontos…

Gazelle: pues atacaremos con todo…así estudiaremos sus movimientos…y en vez de huir los combatiremos…no le parece…? Además escuche que en el museo cerca al banco están exponiendo un diamante de 10cm de diámetro eso equivaldrá por dos…

Gabriel: inteligente idea gazelle…van deberías hablar más…o por lo menos pensar…relájate, con pensar basta… no te vayas a complicar…vayan por la armas de asalto iremos de nuevo a Samara…

Los hermanos se fueron a otra habitación a buscar dichas armas…

Van: porque nos quieres llevar a Samara, nos atraparan allí…

Gazelle: no, encontré quien nos puede ayudar…tu solo confía en mi…

El hermano mayor tomo un teléfono celular y marco rápidamente…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

…

…

…

La mañana entraba por las ventana de la habitación de las chicas…la pelirroja había tenido un buen y relajante sueño…tanto que despertó abrasada a su almohada…

Scarlet: ya es la cuarta vez que me pasa…

La pelirroja mayor con sus ojos cerrados y medio dormida le contesto…

Erza K: volviste a soñar con eso…?

Scarlet: todo esto es extraño…siempre sueño lo mismo…significara algo…?

Erza K: pues siempre sueñas que estas frente a frente con jellal y que hay algo que los une…pero aun no sabes qué es eso…segura que no han visto que es…?

Scarlet: si estoy segura…en el sueño nos vemos como sorprendidos…pero solo veo nuestros rostros no veo nuestros cuerpos…siempre estamos muy cerca…pero no logro ver que más abajo…mmm…no lo entiendo…

Erza K: bueno tu quédate con tu problema…y yo con mi almohada…

Scarlet: gracias eres un gran apoyo…

Erza K: de nada siempre estoy para apoyarte….

Scarlet: si estuvieras de pie seguro te patearía el trasero…

Erza K: que dices…?

Scarlet: que estamos a 4 grados bajo cero esto parece un congelador…

La pelirroja menor balbuceaba algo asustada…

Erza K: ah ya veo…

Por otro lado en la habitación del peli azul…también entraba luz, pero además de eso…entraba mucha duda…

Jellal: otra vez…otra vez el mismo sueño…maldición…que es lo que tiene esa mujer…maldición…

El peli azul se mostró indiferencia ante el asunto…y solo se vistió y se preparó para cumplir con su labor…

En la habitación de gray las cosas estaban algo extrañas…el chico de cabellos negros…estab dando vueltas por su habitación…preguntándose…una y otra vez…

Gray: será….o no será…voy a enloquecer si no lo soluciono…

Desde el primer piso el peli azul llamo a todo su equipo…

Jellal: chicos bajen ahora…tenemos noticias…

Todos los chicos salieron de sus habitaciones rápidamente y asistieron al llamado del peli aul…

Jellal: bien están todos….bueno…

El peli azul le dio un vistazo a sus amigos pero evito juntar su mirada con la pelirroja menor…puesto que estaba algo apenado por lo de anoche…

Jellal: emm…bueno esta mañana hicieron una llamada anónima a la policía informando que debían montar guardia en el banco norte de Samara…

Gray: porque nos debe interesar…?

Jellal: no hay descartar que pueden ser Gabriel y sus amigos…

Erza K: eso sería muy tonto, llamar para que todos los vean…yo creo que esto es una distracción…para robar otro banco…

Jellal: eso tampoco lo voy a descartar…pero no dejare que maten a todos estos policías…hay más de doce convoyes (grupo de personas que defienden algo o a alguien)…de policía y tres del ejercito…y si ellos aparecen…no tendrán piedad…

Erza K: tú siempre priorizando lo más tonto…pareces un maldito demócrata, si priorisaras lo mas importante acabarías más rápido….

Jellal: sabes que es lo más difícil de ser arcángel…? Hacer lo correcto, cosa que tu así te exoneren no lo podrás hacer…así que cierra la boca…

Scarlet: chicos concéntrense…

El peli azul se distrajo en los labios y en os ojos de la pelirroja menor…

Gray: ey jellal, despierta…tenemos que actuar…

Jellal: si bueno prepárense…ya nos vamos…

El equipo preparo sus cosas….subieron a el auto y se fueron…

Erza K: no lo entiendo tenemos 4 malditos autos…porque usamos solo uno…?

Gray: porque tenemos la mala suerte de que a jellal le hayan dado tres autos sin motores…

Jellal: cállate y conduce se hace tarde…

El chico de cabellos negros piso el acelerador y se fueron a revisar la situación…al llegar a la escena vieron muchos oficiales armados,,,

Erza K: hay mucha gente, así esos tontos intenten entrar habrá un muro de disparos,,,

Jellal: olvidas una cosa….

El peli azul saco su arma de asalto y las cargo al estilo matrix…

Jellal: son inmortales…a menos que seamos nosotros quienes disparemos, las balas no tendrán efecto…

Un estruendo acompañados de disparos se escuchó a los lejos anunciando el caos que se estaba viviendo al interior del banco…

Jellal: bien esa es la señal…quiero que cada uno se vaya a una habitación diferente del banco…si ven algún idiota entrar por su puerta le disparan a la cabeza…me oyen…?

Todos asintieron buscaron entradas alternativas y se situaron en cada habitación del banco esperando al primer visitante…

Jellal: todos en posición…?

Erza K: 2 en posición…

Gray: 3 en posición…

Scarlet: 4 lista…

Todos estaban en posición listos para actuar…

Mientras tanto con el equipo de Gabriel…

Gabriel: gazellel van…divídanse en cada habitación tienen que revisar tienen 190 segundos muévanse…

Los cómplices del rubio hicieron lo que su líder le había pedido…una vez separados de Gabriel gazelle comenzó a idear su plan…bien tu solo espera aquí…según mis cálculos deben estar esperándonos en cada habitación…

Van: cuidado…esta gente podría matarte…

Gazelle: no lo harán cuando les hable te lo aseguro…

El hermano mayor se fue con el objetivo de lograr su Azaña…una vez estaba frente a la puerta estaba asustado…

Gazelle: ojala lo entiendan…

Mientras tanto en esa habitación la pelirroja menor se preparaba para dispararle en cuanto este entrara…

Scarlet: chicos tengo a uno…

Erza K: recuerda hermana entre ceja y ceja…

Scarlet: ya te tengo…solo unos pasos más…

Gazelle camino hacia adentro de la habitación con sus manos en el aire en señal de paz…cuando entro en el rango de la pelirroja esta le disparo…pero para su mala suerte su mano estaba cubriendo su cara así que el disparo solo le impacto la muleca….

Gazelle: ahhh maldición espera espera….

La pelirroja se abalanzo sobre el i le puso su arma en su frente…

Scarlet: mueve un musculo y te mueres…

Gazelle: no, no lo entiendes debes ayudarme…por favor…

Por el comunicador todos estaban emocionados por ver el resultado de la pelirroja menor…

Erza K: que paso hermana, te lo bajaste…?

Scarlet: no entiendo que, que eres un bastardo asesino…

Gazelle: te pido que me des unos minutos para respirar mi familia estará acabada sino me escuchas…ayúdame por favor…

El hermano mayor dijo esto con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos…

La pelirroja se conmovió un poco… y apretó su arma…

Scarlet: bien, tienes 60 segundos…

Gazelle: no tengo mucho tiempo…mira si quieres que mi familia viva…toma este teléfono…espera mi llamada y déjame ir…te lo explicare…cuando este seguro…

Scarlet: vete a la mierda, que mas quieres un masaje…

Gazelle: confía en un hermano desesperado…mis padres y mi hermano mayor cuentan conitgo…se buena…apiádate de mi ten misericordia…por favor…

Scarlet: no tendré misericordia de un asesino…

Gazelle: tienes razón, esto me ha convertido en in infeliz bastardo…

El hermano mayor empujo su frente contra la punta del arma…retando a la pelirroja a disparar…

Gazelle: dispara vamos…mis esperanzas de salvar a mi familia mueren conmigo vamos…pero ten en cuente que mataste a toda una familia…vive con eso entonces perra….

Continuara….

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviwes….?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

…

…

…

La pelirroja miraba con algo de confusión al hermano mayor agonizando en el suelo…lo único que hizo luego de hacer un gesto fue golpearlo con la cacha de su arma…

Scarlet: no estoy segura de nada…excepto de que no soy perra…ten respeto estúpido…

Gazelle: agg respeto…no le tengo ni siquiera respeto al mismísimo lucifer… solo le pido al destino…que me deje salvar a mi familia…tu eres una demonio buena…sé que hay perdón en tus ojos…en esos bellos ojos ocultados tras esos cabellos rojizos, ayúdame, tu eres un ser piadoso y amable…sé que me entiendes…por favor…

La pelirroja oculto sus ojos en sus cabellos y un poco sonrojada ayudo a poner de pie al hermano mayor…

Scarlet: que quieres…?

Gazelle: ayudarles a acabar con Gabriel…pero como te digo no hay tiempo…mira toma este …teléfono celular…y espera mi llamada…ahí te aclarare todo…

El hermano mayor le ofreció el teléfono a la pelirroja este estaba cubierto de un poco de sangre por el disparo que había recibido antes…

Scarlet: puedo confiar en ti…?

Gazelle: lo mismo te pregunto…

Los dos se vieron a los ojos y la pelirroja se quedó hipnotizada al ver el color azul profundo del hermano mayor…

Scarlet: puedes confiar en mí…

Gazelle: entonces también puedes confiar en mi…

La pelirroja se percató de la sangre en el teléfono y se preocupó..

Scarlet: oh, tu mano…

Gazelle: tranquila eso no importa…

El chico de ojos azules se arrodillo haciendo reverencia a la pelirroja…

Gazelle: muchas gracias…mi familia te lo agradecerá…no sé cómo pagarte…

Scarlet: pues por ahora largándote…porque mis amigos no son igual de piadosos…

Gazelle: ya veo…bueno…nos vemos pronto…

Scarlet: como lo sabes…?

Gazelle: porque el destino es grande y el cosmos muy pequeño…

El chico de ojos azules le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a la pelirroja mientras se iba...lo cual dejo totalmente colorada a esta…la pelirroja cuando despertó de su "trance" le informo a sus amigos lo siguiente:

Scarlet: aquí unidad 4…pudo escapar…

Jellal: bueno, pero estas bien…?

Scarlet: eso creo…

Erza K: como que "eso creo" que sucedió…

Scarlet: se los digo más tarde…

Mientras tanto con Gabriel…

El hermano mayor se dirigió hacia donde había dejado a su hermano menor…

Van: que mierda, que sucedió gazelle…

Gazelle: lo logramos van…

Van: pero estas herido…

Gazelle: créeme valió la pena…

Del corredor opuesto venia Gabriel a toda marcha…

Gabriel: bien hora de largarnos…ya lo tengo…

El rubio dijo esto presumiendo el diamante que había conseguido…luego se percato de la herida de su cómplice…

Gabriel: que…que es eso gazelle…

Gazelle: n…nada…me encontré con uno de esos tontos…

Gabriel se mostró muy interesado en ese evento…

Gabriel: si…? Dime que lo torturaste…dime que suplico por su vida…

Gazelle: me sorprendió en un momento…pero solo lo neutralice y seguí buscando luego de un momento escapo….

Gabriel: mmm…eso me molesta de ti….no tienes las suficientes pelotas para hacerle daño a nadie…te molería a golpes pero no lo are, solo porque encontré lo que quiera…vámonos rápido…muévanse holgazanes…

Los tres criminales se fueron muy rápido tomando una salida alternativa…el equipo de jellal no noto que estos se habían ido…

Mas tarde afuera del edificio…

Jellal se mostraba muy preocupado por el estado de la pelirroja menor…

Jellal: estas bien, te hicieron daño…?

Scarlet: no, sino que…no pude detenerlos…este…emmm son muy rápidos y astutos…

Erza K: gran idea jellal sepáranos…que crees que es esto scooby doo…? Agg hubiera estado con mi hermana los hubiéramos sometido…

Jellal: ya está bien…lo importante es que todos estamos bien…eso es lo que más me importa…

Gray: muchachos será mejor irnos…o sino empezara el interrogatorio de parte de la policía…

Todos asintieron y se fueron a aquella bodega…

Los chicos al llegar a la bodega se fueron a ver que mejoras podían hacerle al auto…mientras tanto la pelirroja apretaba un puño en su bolsillo…

Scarlet: erza, podemos hablar un momento…

Erza K: no estoy ocupada…

La pelirroja mayor estaba jugando con un cubo rubí (cubo de colores que nunca pudimos armar)…su hermana la estaba mirando algo molesta…

Scarlet: AHORA….

La tomo de la mano y la llevo a su habitación donde cerró la puerta…la pelirroja saco su arma corta y le apunto a su hermana menor…

Erza K: muévete…o si no te dejare los ojos en la nuca….

Scarlet: por una vez podrías tratarme como tu hermana maldición….

Erza K: agg, que sucede…problemas de mujeres…?

Scarlet: que…?

Erza K: ya sabes, todo lo que te pasa en normal a tu edad…estas creciendo…

Scarlet: agg erza…no mierda…eso no….carajo, dagg tienes mierda en la cabeza o que…?

La pelirroja menor intento aguantar la respiración ara no vomitar…

Scarlet: maldición, porque te contaría mis problemas de pubertad…estas retrasada…?...vete a la mierda erza…

Erza K: bien, bien, que pasa…?

Scarlet: agg, uff…bien pasa lo siguiente…hable con el cómplice de Gabriel…

Erza K: si…? Dime que lo sometiste…dime que suplico por su vida…

Scarlet: que, no…fue completamente diferente…la verdad lo deje ir…

Erza K: QUE HICISTE QUEEE…!?

Scarlet: baja la maldita voz…carajo todo contigo es un problema…por eso no tienes novio eres una perra insoportable…

Erza K: porque mierda lo dejaste ir sin por lo menos meterle una bala es su trasero…

Scarlet: bueno, si le dispare pero en un giro de eventos…termine lamentándolo…espero que no le haya dolido…

Erza K: haber te la pongo así: ellos=malos, nosotros =buenos…lo entiendes quieres que te lo haga en dibujitos…acabas de jodernos a todos…porque mierda lo dejaste ir…?

Scarlet: si me dejaras explicarte lo entenderías…pero como contigo todo esto es un problema, pues a la mierda…no te diré nada…muérete…

Erza K: bueno veamos qué opina jellal, cuando sepa que su enamorada le fallo…aww tú y tus errores de niña pequeña…

Scarlet: no, eh descubierto que por dentro soy una desalmada pero soy blanda y esponjosa en el exterior…

Erza K: no, la verdad es que no….

Scarlet: si es verdad…

Erza K: no, eres como una cebolla, con 10 capaz de pendejes alrededor, y entre más vas pelando más y más capaz de pendejes van saliendo…mírate una chica que no sabe demostrar su amor y que quien sabe porque demonios dejo ir a su enemigo de guerra…

Scarlet: tienes razón…soy bien estúpida…pero ahí más de mi para dar…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

…

…

...

Erza K: como que…?

Scarlet: jamás lo sabrás, tienes el corazón como una maldita piedra…

Erza K: eres muy tonta scarlet…deberías madurar…

Scarlet: sabes a veces pienso en cuando nos crearon y ojala hubiera sido yo sola…

Erza K: di eso una vez más…

Scarlet: OJALA HUBIERA SIDO UNA DEMONIO INDIVIDUAL DE PUTA MIERDA….

La pelirroja mayor se abalanzó sobre su hermana golpeándole la cara con sus puños…la pelirroja menor no se quedó atrás y le respondía con patadas y golpes…la pelirroja mayor tomo las latas de cerveza de su cajón junto con libros y otras cosas y se las lanzaba a su hermana…entre golpes y jalones de cabello el ruido salía de la habitación…

Gray: oye jellal…

Jellal: que…?

Gray: creo que algo pasa allá arriba…

El peli azul salió de debajo de aquel auto…y empezó a escuchar dichos sucesos…

Jellal: que extraño…

Gray: vamos a ver…

Jellal: si si vamos…

Los dos muchachos subieron rápido a la habitación y al tratar de abrir la puerta se dieron cuenta de que estaba trabada con el candado…

Jellal: que esta pasando…?

Erza K: lárgate jellal ahora no…

El peli azul le dio la espalda a la puerta y se dispuso a irse…

Gray: oye espera ahí que entrar a ayudarlas…

Jellal: ellas tienen que solucionar sus problemas…no debemos estar allí cuando lo hagan…

Gray: ojala no sea nada malo…

Los dos chicos solo volvieron a bajar y a trabajar en aquel auto…mientras tanto dentro de la habitación de las chicas seguía la batalla campal…

Erza K: te crees muy valiente, te voy a poner a dormir…

Scarlet: perra….ya veras…aggg,

Las dos pelirrojas se quedaron viéndose a los ojos había tensión ira y odio en el aire…la pelirroja menor bajo sus brazos dando fin a aquella contienda… se veía que lagriams salían de susu ojos…

Scarlet: eres mi hermana…? O mi enemiga…todos los días me hago la misma pregunta…y siempre duermo con la probabilidad de que eres mi enemiga…

Erza K: por favor scarlet…

Scarlet: pero si así me vez…no deberíamos estar juntas…

La pelirroja menor Salí de la habitación y estaba dispuesta a dejar la bodega… su hermana salió detrás de ella…y antes de salir por una ventana intervino el peli azul…

Jellal: aguanta, aguanta…que vas a hacer…?

Scarlet: me voy jellal…no puedo dormir con mi enemigo…

Jellal: que, porque…?

Scarlet: no pertenezco aquí…soy débil una total fracasada…ni siquiera mi "hermana" me ayuda…

Erza K: ahí vamos no sea dramática…

Scarlet: me apena ser tu hermana erza…

La pelirroja menor saco sus alas y se fue volando hacia la oscura noche…

Jellal: espera, no…aggg

El peli azul tomo su abrigo y saco sus alas para ir detrás de su amiga…

Gray: oye espera jellal, no me dejes solo…

El chico de cabello negro dijo esto haciendo una pequeña señal hacia la pelirroja mayor…

Jellal: estarás bien…erza, no le hagas daño…

Erza K: no prometo nada…

Jellal: si claro

El peli azul se fue volando en busca de la pelirroja menor…

Mientras tanto con Gabriel…

Van: seguro, esto podría ser peligroso,,,,

Gazelle: tranquilo, vamos…está bien…

El par de hermanos se fue volando hacia donde daba señal el rastreador del teléfono…

Van: pensé que la llamarías….

Gazelle: si vamos en persona de seguro se convencen…

Van: te digo esto es peligroso y si Gabriel se despierta….?

Gazelle: no lo hará solo concéntrate…mira estamos a 11km

Mientras tanto el peli azul volaba por la ciudad buscando a la pelirroja…luego de unos minutos la vio en una azotea…el peli azul fue volando y al llegar a ella le puso su abrigo por la espalda…

Jellal: ey, estas bien…?

Scarlet: ajj jellal,

Jellal: está bien puedes contarme…

La pelirroja abraso al peli azul con lágrimas en sus ojos y este también le abraso…

Scarlet: es que a veces pienso que erza me odia…y eso me molesta…me trata como una niña…y no parece mi hermana…no se preocupa por mi…

Jellal: es eso te equivocas scarlet, veras cada hermano tiene una forma de querer a su hermano, la de erza es complicada pero aunque creas que ella te abandono te vigila…ella siempre me dice que debo asegurarme de que tu estas bien…con su pistola siempre me dice eso…ella te quiere y mucho…solo debes entenderla…

Scarlet: pero necesito algún tipo de amor…jamás lo eh tenido…erza no es afectiva…nunca tuve padres que me quisieran….nada…

Jellal: en eso yo podría ayudarte…

Scarlet: eso quiero….

La pareja se acercó uno al otro y cuando estaban a punto de besarse. Un voz interrumpió el acto…

Gazelle: emm scarlet…?

Al oír la voz la pareja se separó rápidamente…

Scarlet: gazelle…?

Jellal: tu…?

El peli azul saco su arma y le apunto al cómplice del rubio…pero la pelirroja no lo dejo…

Scarlet: espera no, no, él es bueno…

Jellal: como que bueno…

Scarlet. Dame diez minutos ya entenderás baja esa arma…por favor…por mi…

El peli azul miro a la pelirroja a los ojos y bajo su arma…la pelirroja se acercó a gazelle y le hablo…

Scarlet: no me llamaste…

Gazelle: aproveche el tiempo y bien creo que esto es mejor…

Scarlet: jeje mejor…casi te ganas otro balazo…hablando de eso como va tu mano…?

Gazelle: nada grave va bien….

Scarlet: bueno, esperemos que jellal se convenza…

Jellal: convencer sobre que…?

Gazelle: es una larga historia…pero quiero ayudarle con Gabriel…?

Jellal: ashshbdbla…que quieres que…?

Gazelle: lo que oíste quiero que Gabriel caiga…

Jellal: esto no es un truco verdad…?

Scarlet: yo pensé que lo era…pero no lo es…

Jellal: bueno convénceme…tienes 5 minutos…

Gazelle: veras mi hermano mis padres y yo vivíamos en el inframundo hacia una década…entonces un día aprecio Gabriel…atrapo a nuestros padres, nosotros intentamos luchar con él aunque fue una batalla pareja el gano…y nos dijo que si trabajábamos para él no le haría daño a nuestros padres…desde entonces somos esto…unos viles criminales…pero hoy te vengo a pedir ayuda jellal…

Jellal: esto es estúpido…si fue una batalla pareja porque no luchan de nuevo con él y lo matan…

Van: el dilema es que si lo matamos no sabremos donde están nuestros padres…por eso necesitamos someterlo pero necesitamos personas más fuertes…

Scarlet: pero como piensan que lo lograremos…

Gazelle: en dos días Gabriel activara su proyecto y allí lo acabaremos…una vez que no le seamos útiles y nos diga el paradero de nuestros padres…atacaremos…lo cual nos da un total de dos horas restantes para acabarlo y detener su invento antes que destruya todo…

Jellal: increíble…

Van: miren el atacara el banco de sochi, así que no intervengan…el estará en Moscú realizando el invento… allí lo acabaremos el plan es así: dejamos que el proyecto avance…hasta el punto de que sepamos donde están nuestros padres los pongamos a salvo y ustedes estrenen posición… una vez cumplidos estos requisitos…daremos de baja a Gabriel…

Gazelle: ese es el plan…tienes el teléfono scarlet…?

Scarlet: si…

Gazelle: estaremos en contacto… allí les avisaremos cuando sea el momento…

Jellal: mmm bien…pero como puedo confiar en ustedes…?

Gazelle: las probabilidades si peleamos son así…3 de ustedes morirían y uno de nosotros también…y no estoy dispuesto a perder a mi hermano…

Scarlet: bueno entonces…que aremos…

Van: prepárense creo que si todo sale como está previsto todo esto lo haremos en unos dos o tres días…

Jellal: interesante…

Los dos hermanos se arrodillaron ante el peli azul haciéndole reverencia…

Gazelle: gracias jellal...eres una buena persona…te debo la vida de mi familia…

Jellal: bueno…scarlet creo que será mejor que nos vayamos…

Van: gazelle, nosotros también Gabriel no tarda en despertar…

Gazelle: oh si…bueno chicos gracias…estaremos en contacto…adiós…

Los dos hermanos se fueron volando hacia su guarida mientras el peli azul y la pelirroja se quedaron en la azotea, con un poco de incomodidad y tensión el el aire el peli azul logro articular una palabra…

Jellel: emm bueno…hora de irnos…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviwes…?


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

…

…

…

La pelirroja menor un poco sonrojada asintió y ambos se fueron a aquella bodega… al llegar a aquella bodega la pelirroja se fue a su habitación, el peli azul dio una mirada desde el segundo piso a ver que estaban haciendo los demás miembros del equipo…de suerte nada malo…

Jellal: emm scarlet, que vas a hacer…?

Scarlet: bueno, me iré a dormir…

Jellal: emm no quiero que esto sea incomodo pero lo de la azotea fue…

Scarlet: fue, algo que si se hubiera dado, de seguro estaríamos los dos muy felices…no…?

Jellal: si pero, no sé si tu…

En medio de balbuceos ambos chicos acercaron sus labios de nuevo…y al momento de tocarse un ruido llamo su atención haciendo que se separaran de nuevo repentinamente…

Jellal: agg y ahora que…?

La pelirroja mayor estaba ensayando su nueva arma que recién había configurado…

Erza K: quedo genial…gracias gray…

Gray: cuando quieras…

Mientras tanto en el balcón del segundo piso ambos chicos se quedaron viendo cómo se comportaban sus compañeros del primer piso sin que estos se dieran cuenta….

Scarlet: no sé si es mi imaginación pero, siento que erza se trae algo con gray…

Jellal: que dices, no gray es muy tonto y erza un tanto agresiva, créeme no coinciden en nada…

Scarlet: el amor es complicado jellal, no te creas…

Jellal: no conozco mucho de esos temas, pero gray y erza son lo menos románticos que yo eh podido ver…

Scarlet: Si claro…pero no hay que dejar de lado esa posibilidad…

Jellal: como no, jeje

En el primer piso estaban el chico de cabello negro y la pelirroja mayor hablando un poco…

Erza K: oye retomando el tema de aquella noche, porque hiciste eso…?

Gray: no quiero hablar de eso…no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido…ya tengo 352 años y aun no maduro…

Erza K: si mi hermana es igual…que te parece si pruebo mi nueva arma contigo…

La pelirroja mayor riéndose le apunto al chico de cabellos negros con su arma…

Gray: no creo que seas capaz…

La pelirroja al oír esto lo miro retadora así que haciendo un gesto hizo como si de verdad le disparara…

Erza K: bang…

El chico de cabellos negros se asustó un poco y su color cambio a pálido…

Gray: que mierda, no hagas eso…podrías matarme…

Erza K: sabes…de echo no podría matar a nadie…aparento ser muy ruda y fuerte, todo para que mi hermana este segura…pero ella jamás lo ve así…a pesar de que no actuó como una "hermana" yo la amo mucho…crecí con ella…tuve que madurar muy rápido para estar segura de que no le pasara nada…ojala algún día se lo pueda decir…

En el segundo piso las lágrimas de felicidad de la pelirroja menor rodaban por sus mejillas…

Scarlet: aww hermana…si me valoras…

Jellal: te lo dije o no…cada quien ama a su manera…así como yo te amo a ti…

El peli azul dijo esto último susurrando para que la pelirroja no le escuchase…

Scarlet: tienes razón…

Volvieron a concentrarse en el primer piso…

Gray: porque no se lo dices hoy por ejemplo…?

Erza K: nop, no se lo diré…no quiero que piense que soy débil…eso me llevaría a cosas como sentimentalismo, y eso me llevaría a la debilidad… y debilidad significa que el enemigo podría ganarme cuando él quiera…así que, así soy, no muy afectuosa pero si muy justa…

Gray: vaya, vaya…eres todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba…

Erza K: si claro, oye tienes un cigarrillo…?

Gray: claro toma uno…

El chico peli negro le ofreció un cigarrillo a su compañera y esta lo encendió de un balazo…la chica dándole un aspiron al cigarro le soplo el humo en la cara del peli negro como coqueteándole…

Gray: eres rara…jeje me agradas…

Erza K: y tú a mi amigo…y tú a mi…

Gray: oye emm, quiero saber…sobre lo que me dijiste en la azotea…?

Erza K: pues es verdad jamás eh besado a alguien…casi 350 y jamás eh dado mi primer beso…

Gray: que te parece si te ayudo con ese problema…

La pellirroja golpeo la mesa con su puño y acero su rostro al del peli negro…

Erza K: dime qué edad tienes…?

Gray: ya te dije 352…

Erza K: alguna vez has besado a alguien…

Gray: eh tenido atracciones, pero jamás lo eh echo…

Erza K: cierra los ojos, y los abres te matare a patadas…

El chico cerró los ojos…y la pelirroja se quedó pensando "solo para salir del hoyo"…se acercó al peli negro y puso sus labios en los de el…el chico solo reacciono de manera tierna y le acaricio la cintura, la pelirroja mayor solo se dejó llevar por el momento, pero todo paso a mayores cuando el chico peli negro la tomo por sus caderas y la postro sobre la mesa…la chica algo hipnotizada por el momento le hablo al chico…

Erza K: mmm, te advertí algo…te voy a matar…

Gray: mmm, hazlo…mátame quiero morir en tus alas erza…

La pelirroja mayor extendió sus alas oscuras y envolvió al peli negro entre ellas…

Gray: de verdad que eres hermosa…

Erza K: no digas más…

La pareja continúo su acto afectuoso durante unos minutos, mientras tanto en el balcón el peli azul y la pelirroja menor estaban atónitos viendo aquel evento…

Scarlet: erza…no puedo creerlo…

Jellal: imagínate yo…

Scarlet: lo ves te lo dije…el amor es extraño…

Jellal: si y mucho…por Dios…es increíble…emm creo que debemos dejarlos solos…no crees…

En el primer piso se oían una voz…

Gray: espera erza, no debemos hacer esto aquí…y si vuelven los demás…

Erza K: ahí vamos, apuesto a que mi jellal le estará haciendo lo mismo a mi hermana…ella con las ganas que le tiene a jellal no tardaran en decirnos que ahora andan juntos…solo calla y disfruta…

Gray: como tu mandes…

El peli negro saco sus alas y cubrió a la pelirroja en entre besos y abrazos…

En el segundo piso habían un par de bocas abiertas…el peli azul con algo de timidez intento romper el silencio incomodo…

Jellal: emm, bueno dejemos que hagan lo suyo…jeje

Scarlet: lamento que oyeras eso…

El peli azul balbuceo y se hizo el tonto con tal de evadir aquel tema incomodo que se había presentado hace unos segundos…

Jellal: oír que, yo no escuche nada…

Scarlet: que…?

Jellal: no se qué hayas oído pero no, no escuche nada así que no pasa nada…no sé de qué hablas…

El tono rojizo de ambas caras estaba subiendo cada vez más…

Scarlet: ya no puedo con esto…jellal, mi hermana tiene razón…siento algo por ti y eso es todo…

Jellal: bueno yo…

La pelirroja avergonzada por esa acción decidió arruinarle la "fiesta" a su hermana mayor…

Scarlet: LAMENTO QUE TE HAYAS ENTERADO POR OTRA BOCA…MUCHAS GRACIAS ERZA…

Desde el primer piso la pelirroja mayor solo saco su mano de ese par de alas y le hizo el signo de la pistola (.l.) haciéndole burla a su hermana

Erza K: a mí me da igual, nadie me daña mis cosas…así como lo dicen en la calle vete a la mierda hermanita,…

La pelirroja menor indignada por la ignorancia de su hermana solo veía al peli azul con mucha vergüenza…

Jellal: scarlet…

Scarlet: ya sé que piensas que soy una tonta y toda esa mierda…

El peli azul tomo la mano de la pelirroja y la unió con la de el…

Jellal: acaso eres psíquica, pienso todo lo contrario…

Scarlet: jellal, esto es un sueño…?

Jellal: el mejor de los sueños…

El peli azul corto las palabras con un beso profundo…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

…

…

…

Esa noche en aquella bodega…hubo de todo…besos, abrazos, mordidas, sonrisas, sueños cumplidos y almas felices…la pelirroja mayor y el peli negro estuvieron amándose en el salón principal en, su habitación, y en el baño por más disparos que se oían no eran suficientes para ocultar los gritos de felicidad de aquella pelirroja…no solo la pelirroja mayor gritaba de felicidad, su hermana menor también lo hacía, se podía caer el mundo pero estas dos parejas…no les importaba más que el amarse mutuamente…

A la mañana siguiente, todo se había calmado…no había más ruido solo en cada habitación dos cuerpos abrasados acompañados de sonrisas…en la habitación del peli negro las cosas se veian bien…pero eso no significa que estén bien…la pelirroja estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con la camiseta de su compañero puesta, estaba allí pensativa, no sabia que era lo correcto…de repente su compañero despertó…

Gray: que te pasa, estas bien…?

Erza K: no lo se…

El peli negro se confundió y se preocupo también…

Gray: como que "no lo se"…?

Erza K: bueno, esto fue genial y todo pero ya psao…

La pelirroja le levanto y busco sus prendas para vestirse…

Gray: a donde vaz…?

Erza K: por si no me escuchaste dije "solo para salir del hoyo" solo quería besarte pero tu lo llevaste mas lejos….

Gray: lo hice consiente, consciente de que tu estabas disfrutando…de no ser así me hubieras disparado como dijiste…

Erza K: lo siento gray…esto fue un mal entendido…

Gray: mal entendido…? Eso no parecía anoche cuando disparabas para que tus gemidos no se escucharan…eso, no es un mal entendido erza…

Erza K: solo, déjame en paz…

El peli negro se levantó y se postro frente a la pelirroja para que esta no saliera de la habitación…la pelirroja saco su arma y le apunto al pecho a su compañero…

Erza K: muévete gray…

Gray: adelante, dispara…ya te dije…todo tiene sentido, incluso la muerte después de este amor vivido…

La pelirroja llorando empujo a su amigo y salió algo triste…

Erza K: vete al diablo gray…

El peli negro solo acepto el hecho y se sentó en su cama…

Gray: que sucedió, acaso…lo tengo pequeño o no me muevo bien…bueno, no hice nada mal…asi que, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que le pase…

En la habitación del peli azul todo se era completamente diferente…la pelirroja menor acariciaba su nariz contra la de compañero haciéndole cosquillas…

Scarlet: despierta dormilón…

Jellal: como estas princesa…?

Scarlet: ey y ese apodo…?

Jellal: pues, ahora eres mi princesa…jeje

Scarlet: sabes que si lo soy…jeje

El peli azul abraso fuerte a su compañera…

Scarlet: espera debemos levantarnos, aún no hemos preparado nada, y debemos contarle la noticia a los demás…

Jellal: aww quédate un poco mas…

Scarlet: más tarde dormiremos juntos ahora arriba ya son las 11am…

Jellal: claro arriba, vamos

La pelirroja y el peli azul se prepararon y ambos se vistieron bajando al primer piso…

Scarlet: qué raro, ellos aún no despiertan…porque no vas a llamarlos…

El peli azul algo pálido le respondió a su compañera…

Jellal: y que erza me dé un balazo… ah no allí entras tu scar…

Scarlet: jeje bueno yo voy, y deja de ponerme apodos…me basta con princesa….

Jellal: creo que empezare a llamarte scar…es más corto y me gusta…jeje como tu…

Scarlet: ay aja, jeje bueno vamos a llamarlos…

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia la habitación del peli negro…golpeo dos veces la puerta y se preparó para confrontar a la ira de su hermana mayor…pero en vez de una pelirroja enojada se encontró con peli negro decaído…

Gray: que pasa scarlet…?

Scarlet: emm vamos a hacer una reunión urgente…así que dile a mi hermana que…

Gray: tú hermana no está aquí…

Scarlet: ah no…? Y donde esta pensé que estaba contigo…pensé que habían pasado la noche juntos…

Gray: eso paso pero luego…

La pelirroja se abalanzó sobre el peli negro y lo agarró del cuello…

Scarlet: acaso le rompiste el corazón, pervertido…?

Gray: eh espera, espera…yo no sé qué paso…incluso yo me eh confundido…

Scarlet: si claro…te voy a matar…

En eso entro el peli azul y contuvo a la pelirroja menor para que no estrangulara a su amigo…

Jellal: oye, oye que paso…que haces…?

Scarlet: no sé qué sucedió pero erza no está aquí…

Jellal: gray a donde se fue erza…?

Gray: no pero si hablamos de romper un corazón ella fue la que lo hizo…debe estar en su habitación yo que se, salgan de aquí…

La pareja Salí de la habitación y estaban algo confundidos…

Jellal: no podemos estar dispersos y menos ahora, ya falta poco para el ataque…

Scarlet: deberíamos hablar con erza…

Jellal: "deberíamos" me suena a manada…no entrare allí para que erza me mate…

Scarlet: ya jellal madura, erza no podría matarte…solo ve y habla con ella…

Jellal: tu eres su hermana, porque no vas tu…?

Scarlet: mira cuando una persona tiene un problema amoroso, solo alguien del otro sexo puede animarla…solo hazlo…

Jellal: bueno, pero te hago responsable si algo me pasa…

Scarlet: si, si como sea, solo ve y habla con ella….

El peli azul subió al segundo piso y entro a la habitación de la pelirroja mayor donde esta estaba en posición fetal en su cama…el peli azul dijo algo nervioso…

Jellal: erza…?

Erza K: que…?

Jellal: NO ME MATES…

El peli azul al ver que no le había pasado nada se confundió mucho…

Jellal: que te pasa estas ENSERIO muy rara…

Erza K: eso no te importa….solo es…un mal día…

Jellal: erza…puedes decirme…estoy segura que de cualquier manera intentare ayudarte…

Erza K: es que…bueno, siempre eh dicho que esa mierda del amor debe ser para siempre, y no estoy segura de lo que paso con gray…

Jellal: a que te refieres con eso…

Erza K: es que gray me produce una sensación en el estómago, y eso es extraño y no estoy segura si el quieres estar conmigo él es algo que yo quiero pero no se…

Jellal: mi querida erza debo decirte…que estas enamorada…

Erza K: eso ya lo sé, el dilema es que…no sé si gray siente lo mismo…

Jellal: esto es simple solo ve allí dile todo esto que sientes y si él te corresponde pues te dirá lo mismo…y si no estoy seguro que haremos un funeral…lo importante es que seas tú misma y no lo dudes más…

Erza K: estas seguro…?

Jellal: totalmente…

La pelirroja se levantó y quedo enfrente del peli azul…y luego saco su arma y le apunto…

Erza K: donde no sea así…

La pelirroja metió el caño del arma en la boca del peli azul…

Erza K: adivina donde ira la siguiente bala…

Jellal: en mi trasero…?

Erza K: que bien, ya vas aprendiendo…

La pelirroja menor se dirigía a la habitación de su hermana una vez término de hablar con el peli negro…mientras tanto en la habitación algo pasaba…

Jellal: bueno, entonces…vamos…

Erza K: claro….

Dando un mal paso la pelirroja mayor cayó sobre el peli azul dejando sus rostros muy cerca…en eso la pelirroja menor entro en la habitación…

Scarlet: pero que…mier….?

Jellal: scar….yo….

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

…

…

…

Esa mañana algo extraño estaba pasando en la habitación de aquella bodega…desde el suelo el peli azul y la pelirroja estaban impactados viendo la reacción de la pelirroja menor…

Scarlet: que…que están haciendo…

Jellal: scar…yo…

Scarlet: te dije anímala, no cógetela…

Jellal: esto es un error…fue un accidente…

El peli azul dijo esto levantándose del suelo junto con su compañera….

Scarlet: ah te la coges por accidente, así como hiciste conmigo…

Jellal: no lo nuestro no fue un accidente…esto fue…

Scarlet: como digas, no quiero escuchar más, idiota…

Erza K: ah hermanita espera relájate…

Scarlet: no me digas nada más…no eres más que una zorra…

Erza K: oye, oye oye…cuida tu tono…

Scarlet: o que…? Que harás…? Adelante, aquí te espero…zorra…no le tengo miedo a tus pistolitas de juguete…

Erza K: yo tampoco le tengo miedo a tu orgullo, así que como quieras quiero….

La pelirroja mayor saco su arma y le apunto a su hermana en la frente…

Scarlet: adelante, dispara…quiero ver tus agallas…

La pelirroja mayor desvió su arma y dio un disparo al aire…

Scarlet: que pasa…te asusto…?

Erza K: no hables estúpida…

La pelirroja mayor salió de la habitación algo molesta por lo ocurrido dejando solos a él peli azul y a su hermana menor….

Jellal: scar…escúchame….esto no debe ser así, estas tergiversándolo todo (tergiversar: sinónimo de mentira o relato falso)…

Scarlet: estoy tergiversando, entre vi como mi hermana estaba sobre ti y me dices que estoy mintiendo…?

Jellal: dame un segundo y te explicare todo…

Scarlet: no tendrás ni un minuto pedazo de pendejo…

La pelirroja iba a golpear a su compañero, pero en eso sonó el teléfono celular y entonces esta se detuvo priorizando más la llamada…

Scarlet: espero que cuando esta mierda se acabe no te me vuelvas a acercar más ni a mi hermana ni a mi…

El peli azul se quedó callado…mientras su compañera respondía la llamada…

Scarlet: hola, gazelle… ah claro…aquí esta…te necesita terminemos con esto rápido…

El peli azul contesto la llamada y atendió rápidamente a las indicaciones de su compañero…luego de unos minutos el peli azul colgó el teléfono y se preparó para lo que se venía…mientras tanto la pelirroja menor salía por la puerta el peli azul salió hacia el salón principal llamando a todo su equipo…

Jellal: atención, todos vengan aquí…

Una vez sus amigos se reunieron el peli azul fue breve…

Jellal: bueno, este es el comienzo del fin, les quiero pedir a todos que por el momento dejen de lado todos los problemas personales y se enfoquen en esto como una meta profesional…una vez este trabajo se termine podrán matarse los unos a los otros, pero mientras tanto…le pido colaboración y empeño para que esta misión salga bien…entendido…?

Todos asintieron sin decir una sola palabra y se armaron preparándose para la batalla…

Gray: prepare el avión…ya estamos listos…espero coordenadas jellal….

Jellal: Israel, tierra santa…

Gray: claro, preparado tiempo estimado de llegada dos hora 37 minutos…

Jellal: vámonos, cargaron todo…

Erza K: armamentos listos…estamos preparados…

Una vez todo estaba preparado se encaminaron hacia Israel…durante todo el viaje hubo incomodidad acompañado de gestos de desilusión por parte de la pelirroja menor…todo fue paz cuando la aeronave toco tierra….

Jellal: bien este es el plan…necesitaremos dos equipos…gray ve con erza yo iré con scarlet…vamos a rodear este lugar cuando les de la señal atacaremos…recuerden dispárenle a todo lo que se mueva y eviten gastar balas en vano…

Erza K: no me siento cómoda con mi equipo…podemos cambiar…?

Jellal: como les había dicho antes, en este trabajo me puede importar un bledo sus dilemas personales…así que solo sigan ordenes…

Todos asintieron y formaron los grupos rodeando la guarida de Gabriel…

en eso sonó el teléfono del peli azul…el peli azul…contesto lo más rápido que pudo…

Jellal: hola…?

Gazelle: están listos…?

Jellal: si estamos en posición…

Gazelle: bien nosotros empezaremos el plan, hay un auto en la entrada lo usaremos solo en caso de que algo salga mal…cuando tengamos nuestro pedazo de pastel les informamos…

Jellal: oye que me dices de la gema…?

Gazelle: la gema, tranquilo una vez Gabriel este muerto la arrancare de sus garras frías y te la daré….

Jellal: gracias hermano, no sabes lo que significa esa gema para mi…

Gazelle: lo sé, bien que comience la diversión…estén listos a la señal…

Jellal: bien…

El peli azul colgó el teléfono…y le informo a sus amigos sobre su posición con el comunicador…

Jellal: bien, esperaremos la señal…cuando todo esté listo atacaremos antes no…tengan la guardia arriba…

Todos asintieron…después de unos minutos esperando la señal los chicos se adaptaron a su posición quedando cómodos allí donde están…el peli azul intento charlar con la pelirroja menor…apago su comunicador para poder hablarle…

Jellal: oye scar…crees que podamos hablar…?

Scarlet: deja de llamarme así, y estamos trabajando, como tu dijiste me importa un bledo tus sentimientos jellal….

Jellal: entonces dejaras de lado todo esto por una tontería…

Scarlet: ya no digas más jellal…debemos concentrarnos…

El peli azul se vio un poco decaído ante esta situación…

Mientras tanto con gazelle…

Gazelle: bien esto es simple déjame hablar a mí y ya está…

Van: está bien…no vayas a estropear esto gazelle…

Gazelle: cállate…jeje tonto…

Ambos hermanos estaban dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Gabriel para rogarle por el paradero de sus padres…

Gazelle: emm señor…?

Gabriel: que sucede…?

Gazelle: ya hemos cumplido con todas sus demandas, ahora le pedimos amablemente que deje en libertad a nuestros padres…

Gabriel: ya veo, mmm…

Al arcángel chasqueo los dedos y apareció la madre de ambos hermanos…

Gazelle: ah madre…

Ambos hermanos se abrasaron a su progenitora sonrientes…hasta que gazelle se dio cuenta de algo…

Gazelle: espera, y nuestro padre…?

Gabriel: eso tendrá que esperar…

Gazelle: como, agg van lleva a nuestra madre a nuestra habitación…ya voy para allá…

El hermano menor salió con su madre de la habitación dejando solo a su hermano con el arcángel…

Gazelle: hicimos todo lo que dijiste, que mas quieres…

Gabriel: crees que esto será fácil…esos tontos aparecerán y querrán detenerme…así que hasta que mi cometido no este realizado no tendrás a tu padre amiguito…

Gazelle: esto no, no es justo…

Gabriel: bien podría hacer esto, ustedes se van y les entregare a su padre…pero sin vida…así que decide, pendejo…

El hermano mayor se vio frustrado ante la situación y solo bajo la mirada…

Gabriel: eso pensé ahora largo ya casi esta preparado mi invento…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

…

…

…

El arcángel rubio veía con ojos de estrella como los súper átomos estaban alcanzando su punto de ebullición…

Gabriel: ya falta poco….

Mientras tanto el hermano pensaba que su plan se venía abajo…

Gabriel: gazelle quiero que vayan a hacer guardia con van, si los tontos aparecen ya saben que hacer…

El hermano mayor solo salió de la habitación rápidamente en busca de su hermano…al llegar a su habitación dialogo con su hermano para ver como arreglaban esto…

Gazelle: y ahora que…?

Van: que sucedió, y nuestro padre…

Gazelle: no, no lo darán hasta que esto se termine…

Van: agg si tan solo supiéramos donde esta acabaríamos con esto…

La madre de los dos hermanos respondió a su pregunta…

Helena: su padre y yo estábamos presos en las cuevas de la puerta del tártaro…

Ambos hermanos quedaron atónitos ante las palabras de su madre, el hermano mayor reacciono de manera inmediata e intento retomar su plan para vencer al arcángel…

Gazelle: llévate a nuestra madre a casa…yo me encargo de Gabriel…

Van: no te dejare solo hermano, yo también quiero darle una buena paliza…

Gazelle: entiendo tu instinto de venganza pero debes estar al cuidado de nuestra madre…

Van: ah por favor gazelle déjame ayudarte…

Gazelle: no hermano…déjalo así…obedece…

El hermano menor solo asintió ante las ordenes de su hermano mayor…entonces se fue con su madre sin decir una sola palabra…el hermano mayor se preparó para llevar a cabo su plan…aviso a sus compañeros del echo…

Gazelle: bien, prepárense…la primera fase esta completa…

Jellal: listo, todos en posición…ahora vamos por la fase dos…

Gazelle: bien, jellal una vez que tenga la gema asegúrense de llamar la atención para que pueda salir…

Jellal: bien, te por seguro que lo hare… lo asegúrate de sacarla de allí…

Gazelle: lo hare bien, recuerda estar atento a la señal…

Jellal: claro adiós…

El hermano mayor se fue una habitación subterránea donde se encontraba una gema acomodada justo en el centro, una gema que irradiaba una luz roja…el hermano mayor no lo pensó dos veces y la tomo rápidamente y fue y la oculto tras la puerta, cuando entro Gabriel para ver donde estaba su preciada gema, se estremeció al ver que esta había desaparecido…

Gabriel: que, mierda…donde esta mi gema…

El hermano mayor al ver la reacción del arcángel decidió comenzar su operativo…tomo el teléfono y alerto a sus cómplices…

Gazelle: que comience la función….

Jellal: la tienes…?

Gazelle: la tengo…

Jellal: bien…

De lado del peli azul colgó el teléfono y dio inicio a la táctica de su compañero…

Jellal: bien, ya saben que hacer, a darle chicos…

Los del equipo del peli azul salieron de sus posiciones abriendo fuego hacia la guarida de Gabriel…

Jellal: no le vayan a disparar a el invento de Gabriel…puede ser peligroso….aun no conocemos su funcionamiento

El equipo del peli azul se acercó a la guarida de Gabriel abriendo fuego hacia ella…

Mientras tanto en esa habitación de abajo se escuchó un estruendo…

Gabriel: agg son esos tontos…Van, gazelle…encárguense de ellos

El hermano mayor para no levantar sospechas asintió a sus órdenes…

Gazelle: en seguida señor…

El chico fue hacia su habitación tomo su arma la cargo y salió a "combatir"…los del equipo del peli azul al ver que este se acercaba le apuntaron…

Erza K: justo el bastardo que quería ver…

Jellal: espera erza…baja tu arma…

Erza K: pero…el es…

Jellal: solo atiende a mis órdenes…

La pelirroja y el resto del equipo dieron un alto al fuego y bajaron sus armas mientras el hermano mayor se acercaba al peli azul….

Gazelle: misión cumplida jellal…aquí tienes, la perla escarlata de ectrinia…

Jellal: bien confiaste en nosotros después de todo…

Gazelle: no, fueron ustedes…gracias…ahora, acabemos con este imbécil…

Todos cargaron sus armas nuevamente y se prepararon para seguir con el ataque….mientras tanto en la habitación subterránea Gabriel seguían en busca de su gema…

Gabriel: debe estar por aquí…

El rubio al darse cuenta de que los estruendos aumentaban salió a ver que sucedía por al ventana…cuando algo anormal paso por sus ojos…vio como gazelle estaba apoyando la causa de sus enemigos…

Gabriel: gazelle, eres un hijo de puta…

El rubio tomo un arma de asalto y disparo hacia el equipo del peli azul…

Jellal: todos atentos, 10 puntos a quien le de en la cabeza…

El equipo del peli azul se acercaba cada vez más a la guarida de Gabriel

Gabriel: lo que me faltaba, pero así me maten no podrán detener mi invento….

Gazelle: Gabriel te voy a matar bastardo…

Gabriel: quiero ver que lo intentes idiota…

El rubio corrió hacia una parte de la caza donde había tanques de gasolina y muchos tubos industriales…

Gazelle: vayan por el frente yo iré por detrás…

Jellal: perfecto…gray ve con él, gemelas conmigo mantengan la guardia arriba vamos a entrar…

Entraron a esa habitación que no tenía techo buscando al rubio…los disparos cesaron por unos minutos, la estrategia para no cometer un error era crucial en ese momento…

Jellal: no deparen sin haber apuntado, ya saben un bala en falso y todos volaremos…

Gray: entiendo…

Gazelle ya había identificado a Gabriel, así que les indicó a sus compañeros por el comunicador que retrocedieran…

Gazelle: salgan todos, atrás ya lo tengo…

Todos los compañero salieron de esa habitación dejando solo allí a Gabriel…gazelle tenía a Gabriel en la mira, le estaba apuntando a su cabeza…pero esa idea de terminar así de fácil no le entro en su cabeza…así que desvió la mira y disparo a uno de los tanques de gasolina, cuando este estallo varios tubos salieron volando a altas alturas…todos se cubrieron y Gabriel termino inmovilizado en el suelo muy cerca de su invento…agonizante en el suelo, gazelle sonreía con tranquilidad al haber vengado a su familia…

Jellal: ya termino…

Gazelle: no, aun no…pero ya casi acaba esto…

El chico dijo esto tomando su arma y acercándose al ya caído Gabriel quien se encontraba de frente hacia el equipo del peli azul y no veía que este se le acercaba por la espalda…Gabriel noto que gazelle estaba caminando hacia el, cuando gazelle ya estaba muy cerca, Gabriel suplico piedad…pero gazelle sin dirigirle la mirada le disparo 3 balas que impactaron en el abdomen del rubio…este seguía con vida pero muy agonizante...gazelle solo siguió caminando hacia donde estaban sus compañeros…

Gazelle: eso es por mi familia imbécil…

Una vez ya estaba con sus compañero entablo conversación…

Gazelle: que desastre…no…?

Jellal: si, pero ya terminamos…

Gray: no quiero ser aguafiestas ni nada, pero esa cosa aún sigue girando…

Jellal: oh por dios es verdad, que vamos a hacer…

Erza K: ya se déjenmelo a mi, con balso bastara…

Jellal: eso solo calentara más la piedra haciendo que el súper átomo evolucione muy rápido…

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos pensando que probablemente ese seria el fin…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

…

…

…

Después de ver como Gabriel se retorcía en el suelo los chicos se preguntaban cómo detener el invento del rubio…la reacción del peli azul fue acercarse al arcángel y sacarle la solución a ese problema…

Jellal: dime como lo detengo, ya…

Gabriel: eso quisieras…

Jellal: te matare sino me lo dices…

Gabriel: de todas formas ya estoy muerto, todos estamos muertos…

Jellal: dime ya bastardo…o te sacare los ojos con una cuchara…

Gabriel: esa es la mejor parte…no se cómo detenerlo, porque simplemente no se pueden detener después de una hora de ebullición…su única esperanza es rogar a dios que esta teoría sea falsa…

El peli azul miro con preocupación a sus amigos….

Jellal: y ahora que…?

Erza K: bueno…esperar…

Jellal: esperar…? Cuando podemos resolver algo que probablemente nos mate a todos…

Gray: pero no podemos hacer nada…

Mientras los chicos discutían Gabriel aunque agonizante se burlaba de ellos…

Gabriel: jaj, ahora quiero ver como salen de esta…

La pelirroja mayor enfadada pateo al rubio que estaba tirado en el suelo…

Erza K: estúpido idiota…

Gray: estamos perdidos…

El peli azul aún no se daba por rendido…

Jellal: no, el auto está a la entrada de este lugar, deben irse en el así cuando esto explote, no se verán tan afectados…deben alejarse de aquí…

Scarlet: no, esta misión la comenzamos juntos y la terminamos juntos…

El peli azul se vio sorprendido ante el interés de la pelirroja menor en esta labor…

Jellal: que dices…?

Scarlet: emm que da igual cuanto nos alejemos esa mierda no s matara a todos…

La pelirroja menor balbuceaba totalmente sonrojada…el peli azul se acerco a ella metiendo su mano en su bolsillo…

Jellal: scar…si esto significa el fin yo…

Un ruido interrumpió al peli azul cuando iba a hablar con su compañera…era el hermano de gazelle quien venía a ayudarle…

Van: gazelle, que bien que todos están bien…ouu porque esas caras…

Gray: el invento de Gabriel nos matara a todos…y no podemos hacer nada…

Gazelle: van que haces aquí te dije que esperaras con nuestra madre…

Van: pues dale las gracias, porque fue ella la que insistió en que viniera…

El hermano de gazelle se acercó a Gabriel, lo levanto por el cuello y le exigió una explicación…

Van: estúpido, que se supone que aremos ahora…

Gabriel entre sollozos y agonía se burlaba de todos…

Gabriel: jaja, no pueden hacer nada…puedes torturarme si quieres…pero no puedes detener mi invento…mira ya quedan solo 20 segundos…

Erza K: ya está estamos bien muertos…

Todos veían con asombro e incredulidad como los átomos estaban entrando en el conducto de colisión…

Gabriel: jaja, ahora todos vera lo que se hace cuando la perfección de la religión y la experiencia de ciencia se unen…

Los átomos estaban a pocos metros de colisionar…en eso van reacciono de manera asustada arrojando a Gabriel justo en el medio de ambos Átomos…cuando estos colisionaron solo se vio un gran resplandor brillante y entre ese resplandor desapareció Gabriel…no paso nada mas que una luz brillante en la cual se perdió aquel rubio…en eso todos cubrieron sus ojos para que esa luz no les hiciera daño…

Gray: amm, ey no estoy muerto…

Todos al oír eso abrieron los ojos muy relajados...

Jellal: si, termino esto…?

Gazelle: si, eso fue todo…

Gazelle se acercó a su hermano menor y agarro por el cuello…

Gazelle: cómo pudiste desobedecerme estás loco…

Van: ahí no jodas gazelle, por si no lo viste acabo de salvar tu peluda vida…

Gazelle: si te daré un golpe para celebrarlo…

Todos estaban muy tranquilos y felices….en eso se acercó la pelirroja menor al peli azul…

Scarlet: emm jellal…me querías decir algo…?

El peli azul se levanto de su posición, y se puso enfrente de su compañera…dispuesto a aclarar los malentendidos…pero mira si es grande el destino un de los tubos de metal que caía del cielo atravesó a ambos chicos por el vientre…todos veían asombrado como la sangre teñía de rojo aquel tubo de metal brillante….

Gazelle: ah por dios que mierda…

Erza K: AHHH, scarlet…scarlet…

La pareja se estaba desangrando por la gravedad de la herida…pero esta pareja no le daba mucha importancia y entre sollozos se estaban declarando sus últimas palabras…

Scarlet: a esto…t…te referías…c...cuando dijiste "la lanza del destino nos atravesara a ambos"…?

Jellal: n…no pensé…q…que fuera…t…tan literal….

Scarlet: jellal…no quiero morir….

La pelirroja tomo la mano del peli azul asustada…puesto que ya ese era el fin…entre lágrimas la hermana mayor de la pelirroja se lamentaba…

Erza K: lo siento scarlet…lamento que sientas que no te quiero, lamento ser tan dura contigo, también lamento ser la peor hermana del mundo…tan solo, lo lamento scarlet…perdóname…

Scarlet: está bien hermana, esta bien…siempre estuviste…c…conmigo…y lo agradezco…siempre estaré en deuda…

Jellal: tranquila erza…a donde sea que vayamos los dos prometo…c…cumplir mi promesa…a donde sea que vayamos…la cuidare…

Erza K: jellal, lamento haberte causado problemas con ella…

Jellal: no importa…o…oye gray…promete una cosa si…?

Gray: si claro amigo lo que sea…

Jellal: dime, te gusta erza…?

Gray: creo que esto no viene al tema amigo mío…

Jellal: eso me importa una mierda responde…

Gray: pues si, pero no estoy seguro si ella sienta lo mismo…

Erza K: claro que siento lo mismo idiota…

Jellal: que bien, al parecer son el uno para el otro…gray, quiero que estés junto a erza toda tu maldita vida…ella, ella te necesitara ahora…así que cuídala…me entiendes…o mejor erza cuida a gray…también necesitara de ti…

Gray y erza: lo prometemos…

Jellal: bien, ese es uno de mis últimos deseos…

El peli azul acerco su rostro al de la pelirroja menor…y metiendo su mano en su bolsillo saco la perla escarlata…

Jellal: scar…sin importar las razones, sin importar los motivos…sin importar nada más, eres lo más importante para mi…q…quiero antes de morir…q…que seas…mi princesa escarlata…quieres…s...ser mi princesa escarlata…?

Scarlet: s…si…quiero morir siendo tu princesa escarlata…

Jellal: b…bien, es lo que deseaba…

Scarlet: te amo jellal…

Un beso sello el pacto entre la pareja mientras esta se desplomaba al suelo…ya el silencio se había llevado a esta pareja…la pelirroja mayor acompañan del peli negro se quedaron con lágrimas en los ojos…viendo como estos morían unidos por el mismo pedazo de metal…

Gray: erza, vámonos…

Erza K: es cierto que estarás conmigo para siempre…?

Gray: fue una promesa…y claro que estaré contigo…te amo erza…

La pareja se dio un beso y por respeto a la muerte de sus compañeros se iban a marchar en el auto…

Gazelle: emm chicos, lo siento…pero también debo darles las gracias…gracias a ustedes mi familia está bien…ya saben que cuentan con nosotros para cualquier cosa…para lo que necesiten…

Gray: es cierto ustedes también fueron exonerados…eso quiere decir que ahora vivirán en la tierra…

Gazelle: así es, así que cualquier cosa…solo llámenos…

Gray: esta bien, gracias amigos…

Van: gracias a ustedes…nos veremos pronto…

El par de hermanos se fueron por el horizonte volando a gran velocidad…el peli negro veía a la pelirroja mayor con algo de tristeza…

Gray: sabes que estaré aquí pase lo que pase erza…no estarás sola, nunca más…

La pelirroja cubrió sus ojos con su cabello sin responder una sola palabra… el peli negro estaba preparado para poner en marcha el vehículo cuando algo anormal llamo su atención…un par de risas que se oían en el fondo ese esa casa desértica…

Gray: debo dejar de fumar esa porquería…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

…

…

…

Se oían un par de risas en el fondo de aquella casa que parecía desértica…

Gray: debo dejar de fumar esta mierda…

La pelirroja mayor también se dio cuenta de las risas…

Erza K: que es eso…?

Gray: tu también las oyes…? Te digo debemos dejar de fumar esa mierda….

Erza K: que…? No de verdad las estoy oyendo…

Ambos chicos saliendo del auto se acercaron un poco a esa casa donde dos siluetas se acercaban a ellos…

Erza K: van y gazelle no se habían ideo ya…?

Gray: si, pero no creo que sea ellos…

Cuando las siluetas se acercaron lo suficiente, se diviso la cara del peli azul y la de la pelirroja menor que estaban riéndose mucho…

Gray: como es posible…

Erza K: son ellos….

Gray: ahhh fantasmas…erza protégeme…

Erza K: no son fantasmas tonto…

Cuando las siluetas estaban ya en frente de ellos empezó la conversación…

Jellal: que, sorprendidos…?

Erza K: realmente no….

Scarlet: pues para nosotros si fue una sorpresa…

Gray: no entiendo yo los vi morir…

Jellal: como se nota que no sabes cómo funciona tu alma inmortal…

Scarlet: esto es simple gray, como no fue una persona "inmortal" la que nos lanzó ese tubo, por esa razón no estamos muertos…pero si hubiese sido Gabriel quien la había lanzado…estaríamos bien muertos….

Gray: ahh ya eh entendido…

Erza K: siempre pensé que mi hermana era buena actriz…

Scarlet: a que te refieres…?

Erza K: a todo eso del "te amo y la princesa escarlata"

Scarlet: eso por desgracias es verdad…verdad jellal…?

El peli azul tomo de la mano a su compañera asintiendo a su declaración

Jellal: claro que si…mi princesa escarlata…

Erza K: que bien ahora empieza lo cursi…

Scarlet: hablando de cursi, te veías bien pendeja hablando así de ti hermana…

Erza K: emm, si, si como sea vámonos ya se nos hace de noche…

Entre risas y bromas el equipo se fue en el auto y volvieron de nuevo a su lugar de inicio…una vez en la bodega se empezaron a dividir las cuentas…

Jellal: bueno, creo que esto ha sido todo…

Gray: si, lástima que todo se acabara tan rápido…

Erza K: bueno, nosotros no vamos…

Scarlet: como que nos vamos, yo me quedo con jellal…

Erza K: no hablaba de ti tonta…hablo del idiota de gray…

Jellal: entonces es verdad se irán a vivir juntos…

Erza K: si, el hizo una promesa…pero sin embargo estaremos en contacto…

Gray: lo bueno de que ahora están exoneradas ahora tiene un par de bonitas alas blancas no esa mierda de alas oscuras…

Erza K: ey me habías dicho que te parecían sexis mis alas…

Gray: emm, ya sabes cuando está enamorado…

La pelirroja mayor miro a su nuevo compañero con diversión, saco sus alas y se preparó para irse…

Gray: gracias por todo jellal…

El peli negro también saco sus alas y se preparó para irse con la pelirroja…

Erza K: oye, será mejor que la cuides bien…

Jellal: tranquila, estará segura…

Scarlet: claro que si…

La pareja se elevó y desapareció en el cielo hacia el horizonte…

Jellal: yo diría que ahora estarán felices

Scarlet: si al igual que nosotros…

Jellal: pero al final de todo yo me quede con la mejor parte…con lo mejor de lo mejor…jeje

Scarlet: si, con que…?

El peli azul abraso a su amada por la cintura y le susurro dulcemente en su oído…

Jellal: con mi princesa escarlata….

Scarlet: espero que esta vez no vayas a hacer estupideces…

Jellal: mientras este ahí para sacarme de esas estupideces estaré bien…jeje

Scarlet: y bien donde vamos a quedarnos….?

Jellal: pues, podemos ir a mi casa en malibu…

Scarlet: mmm, malibu…es que no quiero ir a américa…no me gusta…

Jellal: mmm…tu solo dime dónde y yo construiré un palacio para ti mi princesa…

Scarlet: no se…algo donde pueda ver el mar..

Jellal: ah tengo una princesa caprichosa eh…?

Scarlet: bueno si dices que harás un palacio, con mucho gusto me gustaría que fuera en Grecia…

Jellal: Grecia…? Me encanta…

…la pareja se quedó en esa bodega planeando su nueva vida…

5 MESES DESPUES...

Mientras tanto en Australia una familia feliz y completa se preparaba para cenar…

Gazelle: van, trae los platos…

Van: ya están ahora si a comer….

El hermano menor estiro su mano para tomar la comida pero su madre le corrigió…

Helena: bien, fuiste el primero en comer, asi que será el primero que des las gracias…

Van: pero madre…

Gazelle: ya la oíste…obedece…

Entre risas bromas y un calor familiar se quedaron el par de hermanos justo donde querían estar…

Mientras tanto en las islas del medio oriente estaba volando el peli negro con la pelirroja mayor en sus brazos, mientras la besaba estaban platicando sobre sus destinos…

Erza K: y ahora a dónde…?

Gray: no lo sé, jamás eh ido a Dubái…

Erza K: yo creí que querías ir a Hong Kong

Gray: llegaremos…algún día…

La pelirroja mayor solo sonrió viendo a su compañero tomar el mando…

Luego en una casa cercana a playas griegas estaba una pareja besándose en un balcón que daba el mar…

Scarlet: jamás había sido tan feliz…

Jellal: porque eres libre…

Scarlet: libre…? Amarrada a ti…?

Jellal: esa es la libertad más extrema que puedas tener…

El muchacho beso a su compañera mientras que el sol y las olas golpeaban en su casa, donde habían construido su nueva vida…

…

…

…

EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL COSMOS…

Un personaje rubio estaba vagando en una dimensión sin fin…donde no se divisaba nada…su heridas aunque permanentes le dejaban contemplar lo que había logrado con su invento…

Gabriel: …l…lo conseguí…nadie…quiso creerme…ojala pudieran ver esto…es hermoso…

Entre agonía y desespero el rubio hizo un último gesto gritando con todas sus fuerzas antes de que dejara de respirar…

Gabriel: VETE ALA MIERDAA JELLAL….

El alma del rubio había abandonado su cuerpo este después de 5 meses de agonía este por fin había muerto a manos de jellal y su equipo…

…

…

…

Fin…

Esta historia tiene más contenido, pero por ahora la dejare hasta aquí…pero si quieren que la continúen háganmelo saber dejen un review…muchas gracias…Ljuan Funny Wara.

Como siempre…

Preguntas….?

Reviews…?


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Secuelas…

…

…

…

3 años después…

Volos, Grecia…una pelirroja estaba en el balcón de sus casa viendo hacia el horizonte como salía el sol aquella madrugada…suspirando de felicidad…de repente un chico peli azul se abraso a ella por la espalda…mientras se abrazaba a ella le susurraba en el oído…

Jellal: que estás viendo cielo…?

Scarlet: solo el horizonte…es una bonita mañana…

La chica suspiraba por alguna razón que la tenía preocupada…pero para no preocupar a su compañero solo sonrió dulcemente mientras le daba un beso…

Scarlet: sabes, estos dos años pareciera que hubieran sido días…

Jellal: jeje si…oye…que dices…sí….jugamos un ratito más en la cama chiquita…

Scarlet: ey últimamente esto se ha vuelto costumbre…

Jellal: y eso que tiene de malo…?

Scarlet: que cada vez me gusta más…

La chica soltando una risotada se lanzó con su compañero a la cama…pero este la detuvo por un momento…

Jellal: sigue en pie lo de mañana…

La chica recordó lo que habían acordado…y tomo su teléfono y se lo dio a su compañero…

Scarlet: toma, hazlo rápido…porque aun me debes la revancha…

El chico le sonrió a su compañera y marco un numero en su teléfono…

…

Australia 3pm…un teléfono sonaba en una mesa mientras un chico pelirroja jugaba videojuegos y otro charlaba con una amiga…el mayor de ellos que charlaba con la chica noto que el teléfono estaba sonando…

Gazelle: van…contesta el teléfono…

Van: estoy ocupado hermano…dame una mano…

El hermano mayor suspiro le pidió un permiso a su amiga y respondió el teléfono…

Gazelle: hola…

…

Beijín 8pm…un pareja joven estaba en un establecimiento tomando un café…entre charlas y risas un personaje de baja estatura se acercó a la pareja…

Xx: oye papi, ven conmigo a los fuegos artificiales…

Gray: está bien shira ya iremos…deja que termine de charlar con mami…

Erza K: awww eres un padre tan cariñosito…

Gray: en serio…?

Erza K: no…

El chico peli negro la vio con cara de ignorancia…

Erza K: es un chiste sabes que si…de echo creo que esa chiquilla te quiere más a ti que a mi…

Gray: eso no es cierto…

Erza K: si como sea solo vamos ya están por empezar los fuegos…

El chico peli negro levanto a su hija entre sus brazos y tomo a la pelirroja de la mano…mientras caminaba hacia el parque…el teléfono de la chica sonó…

Erza K: espera mi teléfono…

Gray: tu responde yo iré a buscar lugares…

La pelirroja sintió con una sonrisa cálida y respondió el teléfono…

Erza K: hola…scarlet…?

…

Gazelle: no faltare…

Erza K: allí estaré…

Después de unos minutos de conversación y de "juegos" en la cama la pareja se relajó y solo se abrasaron en la cama…

Jellal: Bueno…ya está hecho…parece que volví a ganar…jejej

Scarlet: eso no es justo me haces trampa…siempre me tomas por las muñecas…

Jellal: no me culpes eso es lo que más me gusta…

Scarlet: si claro, y bien cuando vendrán nuestros amigos…?

Jellal: lo más seguro es que estén mañana temprano…tenemos todo este día para preparar todo…

…

Al día siguiente…

Un par de hermanos entraba al jardín de una casa ubicada cerca de una playa de Grecia…

Gazelle: bien aquí es…?

Van: si eso dice la dirección…

Detrás de ellos entraron una pareja con su hija…

Erza K: ah no es cierto…veo que por fin tocaron fondo…

Los hermanos se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a establecer comunicación con sus antiguos compañeros…

Gazelle: eso veo, ya que tu estas aquí…

Erza K: cuando vas a cortarte esa melena que tienes…

Gazelle: cuando tu dejes de tener el pelo como un cerillo…

La pelirroja y el peli negro solo se rieron y se saludaron muy amablemente…

Erza K: que pasa chicos, todo bien…?

Gazelle: si, si…

Van; por lo que veo ustedes no perdieron el tiempo eh…? Ahora son una familia feliz….jejej quien es la nena…?

Gray: oh es nuestra hija…su nombre es shira…

Van: shira eh…? Hola pequeña…me llamo van, y créeme tus padres son las personas más incompatibles que eh visto…

Erza K: no le creas mi chiquita…es uno de esos demonios de los que te eh contado…

La pequeña respondió con su voz inocente…

Shira: mamá dice…que eras un pobre diablo antes de que ella y papa les ayudaran…

Van: que bien enseñas a tu hija no erza…?

Erza K: ella solo aprende de las cosas importantes…jeje

El hermano mayor se acercó a la pelirroja mayor y le susurro a su oído…

Gazelle: ey erza….tienes algo de acción para mi…la verdad es que ya perdí el toque…

La pelirroja mayor solo sonrió y le respondió al chico con algo de diversión en su tono…

Erza K: la verdad nunca eh querido hacer esto en presencia de mi hija…pero la verdad…tu sabes que siempre salgo preparada…

La pelirroja mayor levanto un poco su camisa y en su pantalón se podía ver un arma de fuego…

Gazelle: eso de verdad me gusta…no eh tocado nada de eso desde que nos separamos….

Erza K: pues estoy aburrida…si algo esta noche cuando shira se duerma podrás tener suerte ene campo de tiro…te digo la verdad yo también estoy perdiendo el toque…gray casi no me deja llevarla ya que dice que eso es mal ejemplo para shira y toda es terapia del buen padre…

Gazelle: en serio…? Buen padre…?

Erza K: aunque sea extraño…te lo digo es un buen padre…

Entre risas y balbuceos una pareja salió de la puerta de la casa…

Jellal: bien, ya están todos…

El peli azul y la pelirroja menor se acercaron a sus amigos…

Scarlet: como están todos…

La pelirroja mayor se acercó a su hermana y la abrazo…

Erza K: cómo has estado hermana, dime como te trata el tonto…

Jellal: no, no erza pregúntale como me trata ella a mi…

Erza K: a si…?

Scarlet: la verdad…últimamente hemos estado muy cariñosos…con el fin de ya sabes…

Erza K: ah…hablando de eso te quiero presentar a alguien…

La pelirroja fue a donde estaba el peli negro son su hija la tomo en brazos…y se la llevo a su hermana…

Erza K: mira, te llevo la ventaja…como siempre no…

La pelirroja mayor presumía a su hija y su hermana solo le veía algo deprimida…

Scarlet: ah…ya veo…y cómo te llamas nena….?

Shira: me llamo shira, tu eres la tía scar…?

Scarlet: que bien…bien le has educado bien…

Jellal: pero pasen…tenemos buenas nuevas amigos…

Todos los invitados entraron en la cas donde se llevarían una sorpresa…

Continuara…

(Aclaración, estos capítulos extras no son a petición de nadie solo integrados por falta de información será tres aproximada mente)

Preguntas…?

Reviwes…?


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

La felicidad completa…

…

…

…

Entre encuentros risas y conversaciones los amigos entraron en la casa…todos se acomodaron en la sala principal…

Gazelle: bien, cuales son las buenas nuevas que dices jellal…

El chico peli azul tomo de la mano a su compañera y les relato sus próximos acontecimientos…

Jellal: bueno, después de una larga temporada de aventuras…hemos decidido….que nos casaremos este sábado….

Gray: ey muchas felicidades…claro que si, pero porque nos llamaron…es jueves…

Scarlet: porque dudábamos que vinieran justo hoy por eso anticipamos…dos días…

Van: bueno, el caso felicidades….y gracias por acordarse de nosotros…es que por ahí hubo una pareja que solo nos envió una postal del pastel de bodas.…

(Pastel de bodas de Erza y Gray: . ?fbid=770327009644726&set=a.246461365364629.73896.245429225467843&type=1&theater)

Erza K: era un pastel delicioso…

Van: no nos enviaron si quiera una rebanada…

Erza K: tranquilo te guarde un poco…

Van: si…?

Erza K: si, cuando quieras pasas a Beijín por ella…

Van: es en serio…?

Gazelle: van, eres tan pendejo que no te puedo insultar…déjense de tonterías…bueno….cuando son los preparativos…

Jellal: se llevara a cabo en Atenas…allí se hará la boda y nos quedaremos allí unos días de paso…

Gray: Atenas…? Porque Atenas…?

Jellal: porque se me da la gana…ahora estén listos saldremos en 20 minutos….no quiero perder ni un segundo…

El peli azul dijo esto mientras se iba a su habitación a recoger su maleta…su compañera sentimental se fue tras de el…una vez en su cuarto decidió decirle algo…

Scarlet: ey…quiero decirte algo…

Jellal: dime, que deseas mi princesa…?

Scarlet: es que estaba pensando…

En eso entro la hermana mayor de la pelirroja interrumpiendo…

Erza K: ey ya estamos listos vámonos…

Jellal: si, si danos 5 minutos ya iremos…

La pelirroja mayor salió de nuevo de la habitación…el peli azul le importo lo que su compañera le quería decir…

Jellal: que decías cariño…?

La pelirroja algo triste y preocupada balbuceo para no preocupar a su compañero…

Scarlet: ah…emm que, en que vehículo iremos a Atenas…

Jellal: pues contrate un trasporte espacioso….ya que no podemos llegar allí volando…no quiero espantar a las personas que trabajan en esa casa….

Scarlet: ah claro…

Jellal: bueno vamos…esta tarde chiquita…

La pareja se fue camino al vehículo donde comenzaría su viaje…en el vehículo habían 3 filas de dos asientos cada una…

Erza K: dejen que scarlet y yo vayamos atrás…quiero conversar con la futura novia…

Jellal: bien como sea solo suban ya nos vamos…

Ambas pelirrojas subieron a la parte de atrás en la parte del medio se ubicaron los dos hermanos y en la de adelante el peli azul y el peli negro…una vez acomodados el viaje empezó, ya recorrida media hora la conversación entre las hermanas no paraba mientras que el sueño se había adueñado de todos los chicos…

Erza K: jaja entonces tienes un tonto muy amoroso…

Scarlet: pero, sabes que es lo peor…que me gusta mucho…

Erza K: ey no me digas que te volverás una ninfómana (ninfomanía: individuo que encuentra el sexo como una adicción)

Scarlet: que, no no soy eso…de ser así lo aria con cualquiera…lo hago mucho con jellal porque lo amo y pues es una manera de demostrar que lo amo…

La pelirroja dejo de ver a su hermana mientras acomodaba a su hija ya dormida en sus brazon…

Erza K: aww mira no es hermosa, se quedó dormida…

La pelirroja menor solo veía y suspiraba mientras que su hermana consentía a su hija que ya se había quedado dormida…

Erza K: que sucede…te noto triste hermana…

Scarlet: no, no es nada…

Erza K: conozco esa cara…que sucede jellal te hace algo, porque si es así le voy a…

Scarlet: no, no…esta bien…es solo que, hay un sentimiento que me falta…

Erza K: a eso voy, si el no te hace sentir bien porque has de estar con el…el debe darte todos los sentimientos…

Scarlet: no es un sentimiento simple erza, es complejo…

Erza K: él dijo que tú eras su "princesa" donde está el amor allí…

La pelirroja menor ya cansada de que su hermana no entendiera el mensaje le grito…

Scarlet: ES QUE QUIERON UN MALDITO NIÑO, UNO AL QUE PUEDA AMAR, HACERLE COSQUILLAS UNO AL QUE PUEDA CUIDAR…al que pueda darle el mi amor cuando jellal no este…

Los chicos al escuchar los gritos se estremecieron pero el sueño no los soltaba y volvieron a dormirse…

Erza K: si tanto lo deseas, porque no se lo pides a jellal….además por lo que me dices lo han hecho casi 20 veces al mes….me parece increíble que no estés embarazada…

Scarlet: pues es que eh tomado anti-conceptivos no quiero darle una sorpresa que quizá el no quiere…

Erza K: lo querrá, terminara enamorándose de ese niño o niña…así paso con gray…el día que supo que yo estaba embarazada se puso un poco distraído pero cuando shira nació, gray demostró que podía compartir su amor con ambas y así lo ha hecho, es cuestión de amor, si él te ama, amara un hijo tuyo…

Scarlet: la verdad no estoy segura…y si no quiere…

Erza K: le voy a patear el trasero donde no quiera…solo se segura de ti misma, habla con el tal vez te sorprenda…

La pelirroja menor le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana…después de unas horas de viaje el grupo de personas habían llegado por fin a su destino…todos descendieron del vehículo y se dirigieron a la casa…

Jellal: bien amigos aquí esta esta es la casa…estas personas son las encargadas de asistirnos durante la estadía aquí…

Mayordomo: un privilegio trabajar para ustedes, y de nuevo felicidades por su boda…

Mucama: sean bienvenidos, estaremos las 24 horas del día a su servicio…

Jellal: bien, ahora hay tres habitaciones…la de van y gazelle es la que tiene las camas separadas…ya que sabemos que los demás son pareja decidimos poner camas dobles…

Gray: emm puedo dormir en una cama a parte…

Jellal: y eso, pensé que dormirías con erza y con shira…

Gray: no has vivido lo que yo, solo sácame de esa habitación..

Jellal: bueno al ver que dormir con erza y tu hija es un caos, pues hay un colchoneta auxiliar en la habitación de van y gazelle no es igual de cómoda te advierto…

Gray: eso no me interesa…

Al cabo de un ato de disputas cada quien se acomodó en su habitación, a eso de las 8pm todos estaban agotados con ganas de irse a dormir…el peli negro se encontraba con van en la habitación conversando…

Van: entonces no duermes con tu esposa e hija porque…?

Gray: entre las dos se las arreglan para hacerme sufrir…hablo de patadas mordiscos y eso…es extraño pero a veces erza duerme entrepierna y ni te lo digo…

Van: ah si como sea, en donde esta gazelle ya quiero dormir…

Gray: y es que lo necesitas para que te lea un cuento…?

Van: no, pero detesto dormir con la luz encendida…

Gray: la verdad no se…debe estar haraganeando... (Haraganeo: sinónimo de no hacer nada o perder el tiempo)

Van: agg que fastidio…

En otro lugar de la casa estaba el hermano mayor comiendo algo…

Scarlet: gazelle deja de comer porquerías legaras a los 200 kilos

El chico de una risotada expulso lo que tenía en la boca…

Gazelle: jeje déjame en paz…

Scarlet: como sea ve a dormir…

La chica y el hermano mayor se quedaron un rato más luego todos se dirigieron a las habitaciones…en la habitación del peli azul la pelirroja se preparaba para confrontar a sus deseos…cuando estaba ya acostada en la cama decidió hablar con su compañero…

Jellal: casi no me gusta este lugar…

Scarlet: pero no estaremos para siempre…pronto volveremos a nuestra casa donde ahí buena brisa un buen clima…

Jellal: ah las brisas eso me encanta…

Scarlet: y tal vez una huellitas en el piso…

Jellal: huellitas…? De algún ratón o gato…

Scarlet: no, yo digo de algo más grande que un gato o un ratón…

Jellal: mmm como de que animal…?

Scarlet: y si más bien son huellitas de una personita…?

El peli azul se mostró incomodo ante esta pregunta…

Jellal: oh jeje… cielo, hay que ser razonables con esto…has visto a los bebes hoy en día…solo lloran y comen y lloran y todo eso, ahora imagina los bebes ángeles que son inmortales…extra lloran y extra comen también…

Scarlet: es que, eh querido tener una familia…

Jellal: princesa, yo soy tu familia…

Scarlet: pero, no es lo mismo…

La pelirroja se recostó e la cama dándole la espalda su compañero…el peli azul al ver esta reacción solo la abraso por la espalda…

Jellal: vamos, scar no te pongas así…no crees que debemos discutirlo primero…?

Scarlet: que estamos haciendo…? No actúes como si quisiera hacer esto a tu espalda jellal…

Jellal: no digo que no, no estoy seguro…la verdad no se…

Scarlet: creo que, debemos dejar esta conversación…

El pali azul intento que su compañera no estuviera enojada y le abraso más por la cintura…

Jellal: scar por favor…

Scarlet: suéltame jellal, acomódate bien y duérmete…

El peli azul solo atendió a sus indicaciones y le dio la espalda…después de unos minutos la pelirroja se encontraba muy triste mientras su compañero dormía ella lloraba en voz baja para que este no lo le escuchara…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la pelirroja mayor…estaba el hermano mayor platicando con erza…

Erza K: y en donde será…?

Gazelle: aquí cerca el caso ya quiero disparar un par de balas…

Erza K: eso está bien…

En la habitación de los chicos el hermano menor no se aguantaba las ganas de dormir asi que le pidió a su amigo peli negro que fuera en busca de su amigo…

Van: puedes ir a buscar a gazelle ya quiero irme a dormir amigo…

Gray: ya está bien, eres un maldito niño pequeño…

El peli negro se levantó y se dirigió hacia el pasillo donde vio una puerta abierta de donde se escuchaban las risas del hermano mayor y de su esposa…el peli negro solo acerco su oído a la puerta y escucho lo último de lo hablaron…

Gazelle: bueno entonces, espero que tengamos mucha acción mañana…ya la verdad estos años sin ti y esas cosas me han hecho sufrir un poco erza…

Erza K: no te preocupes…eh estado guardando lo mejor para ti gazelle…

Gazelle: y que hay de gray y tu hija…?

Erza K: será mejor hacerlo lejos de ellos no quiero que se enteren de esto…ya que es lo que más me gusta…

Gazelle: bueno hasta mañana…ya quiero ver tus movimientos…

Erza K: hasta luego gazelle…

Cuando dijeron esto último el peli negro salió corriendo hacia su habitación…una vez en la habitación hablo con el mismo…

Gray: será posible que erza…naaa…

Van: y ahora que…?

Gray: nada, solo estoy conversando con mi sentido común…

Van: como sea, donde esta gazelle…?

Gray: ah, ya viene en camino…

En eso entro el hermano mayor a la habitación, el peli negro lo veía con cara de decepción…pero este solo le veía común y corriente…

Gazelle: grey será mejor que tengas cuidado…tu hija se fue a dormir con scarlet y jellal…

Mientras tanto en la habitación del peli azul…la pequeña toco la puerta y después de unos minutos la pelirroja menor le abrió la puerta la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo a su lado de la cama…

Scarlet: ven acomódate en este lado, al parecer en ese lado no les gusta los niños…

El peli azul estaba escuchando todo lo que decían pero aparentaba estar dormida… la pequeña y su inocencia le dio un nuevo giro a esa relación…

Shira: tia scarlet, porque estas llorando…

Scarlet: no, chiquita por nada…son cosas de adultos mi amor, solo duerme…

El peli azul se estremeció al saber que el hecho de tener un hijo era muy importante para la pelirroja menor… después de unos minutos de platica en esa habitación ya todos estaban dormidos…

En la habitación de los chicos todos estaban dormidos menos gray, quien estaba pensando…

Gray: será este un sueño, que te perdí y en que en verdad ya no te tengo…será posible, que un día tú me digas "ya no te amo" lo dudo mucho, aunque me dejes de amar es imposible que te pueda olvidar…

El peli negro se estaba inventado sus "historias" en su cabeza…

Gray: aprendí a amar estando a tu lado. Me enseñaste a querer y me hiciste un daño, fuiste mi profesora en el amor y en tus clases de amor…no me enseñaste de lo malo…

El peli negro no se aguantó las ganas y se levantó de su improvisada cama y se fue a la habitación de su esposa… llego a aquella habitación entro y se metió en la cama sin que su esposa se diera cuenta, cuando la pelirroja mayor se dio cuenta de la presencia de su esposo, este ya estaba aferrado a su cintura y con sus labios en su oído…

Erza K: g…gray…?

El peli negro no dijo nada y solo abrazo más fuerte a su esposa…

Erza k: q…que…estas…h…haciendo…?

La chica se reía un poco pero estaba poniéndose enojada porque su esposo no le respondía…

Erza K: gray, que estás haciendo…?

El peli negro solo le susurro en el odio mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de su esposa…

Gray: me amas…?

Erza K: eso a que viene…?

Gray: responde…

Erza K: jeje tú sabes la respuesta…

Gray: no estoy bromeando erza…

Erza K: que mosquito te pico gray…

Gray: el de la pertenencia…

El chico abrazo más fuerte a su esposa…

Erza K: que se supone que estás haciendo…?

Gray: pues, hace frio, solo quiero calentarte…

La chica le respondió juguetona a su esposo, al parecer el romanticismo se estaba adueñando de la situación…

Erza K: ah sí…? Quien te dijo que tenía frio en los senos….

El chico respondió in fragante mientras acariciaba los pechos de su esposa…

Gray: pues, yo lo suponía…

La pelirroja mayor se dejó llevar por lo encantos de su esposo…

Erza K: mmm, gray eso me encanta…

Gray: a mí me encanta cuando te pones romántica…

Erza K: no digas más, juguemos…

La pelirroja mayor se subió a su esposo y desplego sus alas y ambos se embarcaron en una noche de pasión…después de unas horas la pareja estaba contenta y abrasados en la cama se declaraban bellas frases al oído…pero había algo que inquietaba al peli negro…

Gray: erza…?

Erza K: dime mi rey…?

Gray: emmm, no se cómo decirte esto…

Erza K: mmm, pues solo dilo…

Gray: escucha, te escuche hablando con gazelle, y la verdad me podrías explicar que significa todo eso…?

Erza K: fácil gazelle es mi amante…

El peli negro cambio de color al escuchar eso de parte de su esposa…

Gray. Q…que…?

Erza K: es un chiste, tontito…el y yo hablábamos de disparar algunas armas…pero yo quería estar segura de que no te enteraras…

Gray: que…?

Erza K: que pues eso es todo…

Gray: y no me invitaste…?

Erza K: jeje que tonto eres gray…y por ese malentendido decidiste hacerme el amor hoy…

Gray: no, te hice el amor porque te amo…

Erza K: si claro, eres un tontito…pero eres mi tontito….

La pareja se quedó un rato allí dormida, pasaron las horas y ya era de día, todos estaban reunidos en el comedor para desayunar…

Ambas pelirrojas estaban de nuevo sentadas una a lado de la otra…

Scarlet: erza, para la próxima avísame cuando vayas a tirar con gray, así tendré el tiempo de llevarme a la niña a otro continente…aprende a no gemir tan alto…ugg pareciera que jamás lo hubieras echo…

Erza K: ah perdona señorita, pero no tengo tanta experiencia como tu…

Scarlet: ya cállate, por dios…

Todos desayunaron y luego se dispersaron por toda la casa…la pelirroja mayor se encontraba con su esposo en la azotea de aquella casa en eso llego el hermano mayor quien intento habar con la pelirroja…

Gazelle: oye erza…

Sus palabras se cortaron apenas vio que estaba con su esposo…

Erza K: ah no importa gazelle, el ya esta enteado…

Gazelle: a si…? Pues bien, quieres venir con nosotros…

Gray: claro, será divertido…

Mientras tanto en la habitación del pali azul estaba una pelirroja decaída…en eso entro su compañero para intentar arreglar las cosas con ella…

Jellal: scar…?

Scarlet: que sucede…?

Jellal: podemos hablar…?

Scarlet: sobre que…?

El peli azul se acercó a ella y la abraso…

Jellal: estoy cometiendo un error tras otro error…y tu eres la única que me hace reaccionar…la verdad sobre el tema de los hijos, no es que no quiera tenerlos…sino que necesito ayuda, tengo miedo, no se cómo cuidar a un niño, temo de que si lo tenemos tengas que cuidarlo a el y a mi…

Scarlet: lo hubieras dicho desde el principio…mira mientras le tengas amor a ese niño y a mi, no importara nada más…puedes contar conmigo, pero a veces me pregunto…puedo confiar en ti…?

Jellal: claro, claro que puedes confiar en mi…te dije eso el día que nos escapamos, siempre contaras conmigo…mi princesa escarlata….

Scarlet: entonces…tendremos uno…? La verdad es que erza me da envidia…

Jellal: claro, todo lo que tu quieras mi princesa…

Scarlet: todo lo que yo quiera…?

Jellal: si, todo…

Scarlet: pues…en ese caso…

La pelirroja cerro la puerta de la habitación y le susurro al oído a su futuro esposo…

Scarlet: que tal si, lo hacemos aquí…y ahora….

Jellal: alguien esta ansiosa…pero después de todo no puedo quejarme, además te debo una disculpa por haberte echo llorar mi princesa….

Scarlet: aww jellal, te amo…

La pareja se quedó en su habitación amándose por un largo tiempo…mientras tanto de un lugar lejano venían el hermano mayor la pelirroja mayor y el peli negro…

Gray: gazelle en serio has perdido todo tu talento…

Gazelle: pero por lo menos no estoy peor que erza…

Erza K. les patearía el trasero a ambos si no tuviera que compartir el arma…

Al llegar a la casa se encontraron a van amarrado a una silla…

Gray. Y que sucedió aquí van,,,?

Van: bueno shira quería jugar algo que se llama captura la bandera y no sé de dónde saco tantas armas y me capturo…es increíblemente parecida a su madre…

Erza K: que dices…?

De repente de la otra habitación salto la pequeña shira con una par de revólveres en sus manos…todos se quedaron impactados ante tal acción de la niña…su madre se acerco y toco su cabeza en señal de felicitación…

Erza K: esa es mi niña…apuesto a que shira le patearía el trasero a todos ustedes…

Gray: erza, mira nada más…nuestra hija no patearía en tiros al blanco…

Gazelle: shira si que es muy hermosa si que si, salió igualita a su madre, gracias al cielo…no, no te ofendas gray…tu eres bonito por dentro…

Erza K: pero muy por dentro…

Gray: si como sea y donde están los futuros novios…?

Jellal: justo aquí…

El peli azul contesto atado de cabeza al techo…

Gray: eh como llegaron allí…?

Jellal: es una larga historia, pero bájenos tenemos que empezar la boda…

Después de una larga conversación con erza y shira todos estaban listos y preparados para presenciar la unión de esta pareja…

Todos estaban reunidos en el altar…allí se encontraba el peli azul esperando a su prometida…en la habitación de la novia estaba su hermana ayudándole con los toques finales…

Erza K: bien esto es lo último…mira nada más estas hermosa…

Scarlet: gracias…

Erza K: mmm, ya sabes aún podemos escapar si quieres…

Scarlet: que dices…no, no…solo estaba pensando como sera todo de ahora en adelante…?

Erza K: pues será muy excelente…

Scarlet: porque estas tan segura…?

Erza K: porque vendré y destruiré a jellal si no…

La pelirroja menor le sonrió a su hermana y se preparó para ir a prometerle amor eterno a su novio…

Erza K. ya sabes, si dudas o te arrepientes en cualquier momento solo avísame te sacare de allí…

Scarlet: no, ahora más que nunca quiero estar allí…

Erza K: si, si si ve, jellal te espera…

La pelirroja menor entro en escena y se dirigía al altar junto a su verdadero amor…al llegar al altar tomo de la mano al peli azul…

Scarlet: cariño estoy asustada…

Jellal: mientras está tomada de la mano conmigo, nada te debe asustar princesa…

La pelirroja sonrió y le dio la palabra al sacerdote…

Sacerdote: bien, hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja en santo matrimonio…ahí alguien aquí a parte de Erza Knightwalker que se oponga a este matrimonio…de no ser así los novios se intercambian estos votos…

Scarlet: prometo serte fiel hasta con el pensamiento, ah estar allí cuando me necesites y cuando no…te amare hasta que nuestras alas envejezcan juntas…

Jellal: scarlet, prometo amarte hasta el fin de los días a apoyarte cuando me necesites a acompañarte en tus alegrías y en tus tristezas…prometo prestarte mis alas cada vez que te de miedo volar…prometo dar lo mejor para que nuestra familia sea feliz…

Sacerdote: bien pues por el poder que me es conferido, los declaro marido y mujer…ahora si pueden besarse abrasarse morderse hacerse cosquillas, lo que quieran, damas y caballero les presento al jellal y a su esposa…felicidades…

En ese momento la felicidad se había adueñado del lugar…después de un rato de bebidas charlas y conversación todos se encontraban en el jardín sentados viendo la hermosa tarde que llegaba a su fin…

Gazelle: amigos debo decirlo esta boda estuvo muy buena…

Van: yo les doy 3 meses…

Gray: bueno y ahora…?

Jellal: ustedes se irán a sus casas y nos dejaran disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel….

Gazelle: jeje tiene razón vámonos chicos…

Van: ahí vamos ya han pasado 3dias desde que no juego videojuegos hermano…

Ambos hermanos alzaron vuelo y se fueron sin nada más que decir….

Erza K: bien nosotros también nos vamos…

Gray: y a dónde…?

Erza K: podemos ir a Portugal…? No quiero volver a Beijín…

Gray. Pero, no se hablar portugués…

Shira: Eu posso ensinar o Papa…

Todos vieron a la pequeña con ojos extraños…

Gray: debo tener más tiempo de calidad con mi hija…

Erza K: ya tendrás tiempo…

La pareja y su hija también alzaron vuelo se despidieron les desearon bien a la pareja hermana y se fueron sin nada más que decir…la nueva pareja casada se quedo sola…

Scarlet: entonces ahora donde…?

Jellal: no se, estaba pensando en Madrid…

Scarlet: Madrid…? Yo quería ir no se a Inglaterra…

Jellal: bien llegaremos…algún día…

5 AÑOS DESPUES…

Jellal y scarlet tuvieron dos hijos residen en costa brava España…gazelle se casó con su amiga en secreto y nadie lo supo se mudó a Ámsterdam y está en contacto con sus amigos, van solo se dedicó a los videojuegos y hoy en día es el co-director de la empresa de SEGA, aún vive solo…erza y gray residen en sao pablo con su hija shira erza se dedicó de nuevo a las armas y hoy en día es la encargada de las fuerzas especiales en las favelas gray se dedicó a la arceo logia y en compañía de su hija está llevando a cabo su nueva investigación…

FIN…

Muchas gracias…esta es mi segunda historia y vienen más…de nuevo muchas gracias dudas o preguntas dejen un review…Ljuan funny wara at the maign stage 2014…gracias y hasta pronto…


End file.
